The Crazy Journey of the Elgang :D
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Elsword, Aisha, and Rena are childhood friends in this :D Around 85% of difference from the real story in the game :3 Read on their crazy/random adventure filled with randomness yet somehow still has romance in it :D Enjoy another crazy story from 3 the great XDDDD #slapped So much nonsense, you won't even believe it! XD
1. The Beginning of Chaos :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword! If I did, my OCs would be one of the characters now! :D**

**3: Yoooo~ 3's back from a short hiatus~ X3**

**Elysea: Why don't you just stay hiatus? -.-**

**3: -3- Meanie...**

**Akira: 3 is not responsible for any random sickness you get of reading this story. :3**

**3: #slapped**

**Elysea: Warning. It is full of nonsense. **

**3: El-chan! DX**

**Note: OCs alert! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Classes: <strong>

**All- Base! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>On with the story~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>All POV's are in Author's POV~ X3<strong>

It is a wonderful day in the Village of Ruben... The sun is shining brightly, no clouds are in sight, and the citizens are living in peace...

Well, that is before 2 creatures invaded! (#3 got slashed and burned)

"YOU CHEATED DIDN'T YOU?!" a chili-headed person shouted. (#slashed)

"NO! WHO TOLD YOU TO HIDE ON THE TREE?! YOUR RED COLORS CLEARLY STOOD OUT YOU BAKA!" shouted a grape-headed girl. (#burneeed)

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!"

"BAKA! BAAAAAAKAAAAAAA! NEED ME TO SAY MORE?"

"YOU... YOU GRAPE-HEADED MIDGET!"

"I'M NOT THAT SHORT! AND YOU'RE ALMOST IN THE SAME HEIGHT AS I AM!"

"I'M NOT!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I SHOOT YOU AND ROAST YOU!(?)" shouted an elf in anger.

The 2 arguing children instantly shut up and glared at each other. Rena sighed in frustration. She was about to say something before someone wearing a hood came and slammed the 2 glaring children into each other's head.

"OUW!" they exclaimed in pain before falling down to the ground with swirls in their eyes. The elf sweatdropped at the sight and looked at the stranger who was the culprit.

"Um... Who are you?" The stranger sighed and left without a word. Rena continued to look at him/her until she saw him/her meet up with ANOTHER hooded person before leaving the village.

She could hear his/her friend say 'You're being too mean.' and that was it. She sweatdropped at the sight before she went to see her 2 friends' conditions.

"Argh... My head..." groaned Elsword.

"I-_Itai_..." complained Aisha while holding her head.

All of a sudden, the citizens ran around to say something to the other before the one who just heard it went into a panic and said something to the other. It was pure chaos.

"What happened?!" Elsword demanded while standing up. Hm... Seems that he forgot about that bump on his head. (#3 got slashed)

"It's Banthus! He stole the El!" A fellow citizen informed him in panic.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Elsword screamed in disbelief. "Where did he go?!"

"He's still at the Tree of El-"

**WHUUUUUUSH**

The citizen's words are cut by a running Elsword.

"Geez! Why is he always charging ahead?!" Aisha stated in annoyance before she followed. "Come on, Rena! We can't just leave Elbaka there to go and die!"

"Coming!" Rena responded.

And the poor citizen was just left there, puzzled.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Tree of El~<strong>

Elsword came and saw Banthus there painting his nails.(?) (# 3 got slashed by Banthus)

"BANTHUS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A GAY OR NOT, BUT WHERE'S THE EL?!" he shouted or demanded.

Banthus laughed. "Wuahahahahahahahahaha! You're late little one! The El isn't here anymore!" he got his weapon which stood beside his bench(?).

"WHAT?!"

Aisha and Rena came.

"RAIL STINGER!"

**WHUUUUUSH... DUAK!(?)**

"OUW! You..." Banthus started to get angry. Elsword took this chance and rolled behind Banthus before using his skill.

"FLAME GEYSER!"

**BRUUUUUSH**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M BURNING! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Banthus shouted in pain.

"Aisha! Are you done charging yet?!" Elsword exclaimed. "Done! Just gimme a sec..." The magician started to gather her mana and said...

"THUNDERBOLT!"

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The El thief flew away~ _Sayonara_, Banthus~

"Good bye, Banthus~" Rena waved.

"AAAARGH! I FORGOT TO ASK HIM WHERE HE TOOK THE EL!" Elsword screamed in frustration and pulled his hair. Aisha shook her head.

"Now, now... You'll go bald." she said. Elsword glared.

* * *

><p><strong>~Back to Ruben~<strong>

"You're okay!" Ann cheered. "I thought you guys were in trouble... Good thing you're alright!"

"By the way... Where's the El?" Lowe asked. The trio sighed and said in sync, "He flew away..."

Lowe raised his eyebrow, "Flew away? Never mind... So that means that the El is already at some other place, is it?" They nodded.

"I'm sorry, Lowe..." Elsword apologized. His senior ruffled his hair. "What's there to apologize for, Els? Don't worry, we're going to get the El back." he said while smiling.

Rena got teary-eyed. "How touching..." she said as she cried at a piece of tissue she got from nowhere. Aisha smiled at the sight.

"So... Anyone got an idea on where the El might have gone to?" The magician asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Try to check Elder village." Ann suggested. "Wally has been... off these days. My friend, Echo, told me that if I could send someone to investigate." The trio nodded.

"Okay! On to Elder Village!" Elsword cheered.

**~Elder Village~**

"Woaaaah! This place is hugeeee!" Aisha commented in awe. Rena who just came back from asking Hoffman, said, "They saw Banthus fall around here... But no one knows where. They're still trying to find out."

Elsword looked frustrated, "Where IS he?! I'm gonna beat him once we found him!" he got a whack from Aisha. "OUW! HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!"

"Calm down, baka! We can't just act recklessly! We need to find him first." The red-headed knight groaned.

"For the meantime, let's check the Shadow Forest. Mr. Hoffman wants us to find out why people kept getting missing there." Rena suggested.

"Since there's nothing to do, why not?" Aisha said.

The trio walked to the Shadow Forest.

* * *

><p><strong>~Shadow Forest~<strong>

"This place is scary..." Aisha shivered. "HA! So it seems that the so-called greatest magician in the world is scared of ghosts!" mocked Elsword.

"I-I'm not scared you _baka_!" Aisha replied. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say, **O-hi-me Sa-ma**~" the knight teased. Aisha got into frustrated and flustered mode.

"Why you..."

"RAIL STINGER!"

Rena shot an arrow at 2 ents nearby.

"Rena! You scared me!" the purple-haired girl exclaimed in surprise. "Sorry, Aisha~" the elf apologized.

Slowly, but surely, they came to the boss. A giant ent.

"You shall not pass..." it spoke as if it was a zombie. (#3 got kicked)

"Is that the boss?" Aisha whacked him again. "OUW!" "Of course it is, you _baka_!" Aisha exclaimed. "Why'd you whack me?!" "Cause I want to!"

"Why you..."

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU 2! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE NEED TO BEAT THIS GIANT ENT?!"

The giant ent was about to attack Rena who is scolding the 2 children. Aisha gasped.

"RENA! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" Rena looked behind her and froze.

A silhoutte jumped from the bushes.

**SRASH**

The mysterious person slashed the ent's hand, which grew again. He/she landed in front of Rena. The trio now identified the person to be a white-haired girl with golden eyes wearing some kind of yellow kimono. (3: She's still base :D)

"W-Who-" Rena started, but she was interrupted from the girl's voice.

"Akira!" "On it, El-chan!"

A boy appeared behind the ent.

"Get away!" he exclaimed.

The trio and the girl ran away from the ent.

"Gothic Wheel!" A giant wheel with spikes appeared and rolled over the ent, making it flat to the ground. The trio sweatdropped. 'Ent Pancake?' they thought.

"Yey~ Yey~" the boy cheered randomly. The girl sweatdropped. "Do you really have to use that giant wheel?" the boy pouted. "What's wrong with using it?" "Err... Nothing?" his friend replied while looking at somewhere else.

"Um... Who are you guys?" Rena sweatdropped as she smiled. The 2 looked at her.

"Who're you?" they said. 3 arrows with 'IGNORED' written on it stabbed the trio. Elsword, Aisha, and Rena sulked in a corner. The 2 sweatdropped.

"Ahaha, _gomen, gomen_." the boy apologized. "I'm Akira and this is Elysea or El-chan!" he continued while smiling. The trio finally stopped sulking and introduced themselves.

"I'm Elsword, nice to meet you."

"I'm Aisha!"

"I'm Rena~ Nice to meet you 2~"

Elysea nodded, "Nice to meet you too. However, we must be going now." Akira pouted yet again. "Eeeeeh? Already?" His friend walked away.

"If you want to stay then stay. I'm going." "EEEEEH? WAIT UP, EL-CHAN!" he chased her before Rena said, "Where are you 2 going anyways?" they stared... and stared... and stared...

"Uh... Where were we going to again?" Akira asked. The trio anime-fell while his friend facepalmed. "Back to Elder." she reminded him.

"Oh! We're going back to Elder!" Akira said while smiling brightly. Everyone, even the author(?) sweatdropped.

"We're also going to come back to Elder. Could we join you?" Aisha asked. Elysea nodded. "Sure."

And they went on a trip back to Elder~

* * *

><p><strong>3: Chapter 1 is done~ The next chapter, they would chose their job change~ :D<strong>

**Stay tuned for another episode of- #slapped**

**Elysea: This is not a movie!**

**3: -3- I wish it is... **

**Elsword: Did I just call Aisha princess?! **

**3: Yep! :D**

**Aisha: *blushing***

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading~ X3<strong>


	2. Even MORE Chaos :DDDD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword! XD**

**3: Here's another chapter~ X3**

**Replies~**

* * *

><p><strong>For AkitaEls: <strong>

**HELLO! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Hm... You made only 1 mistake with the classes! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Don't worry though, there's gonna be 4 choices! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (the other's random~ XDDDDD)**

**Hehe hehe hehe :D TOLD YA IT'S RANDOM! X3**

**El-chan's not just a tsundere, SHE'S ALSO A KUUDERE! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD #slapped by El-chan**

**Nah... kuudere remember? :D Akira already knows it, so the pairing has no problem~ :3 Right, Aki-chan? (Voice: RIGHT! XD)**

**? :3 YESH, YOU ARE AFFECTED BY ME! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD #slapped**

**YOU HAVE CHANGEEEEEEED~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Yesh, it is far from the true craziness! XD Wait for Altera... And watch out for gangnam styles... :D**

**K :3**

* * *

><p><strong>For MiyuMelody:<strong>

**Eve's gonna be here~ No Cheve? Not me~ :D**

**IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BRING RANDOMNESS! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Sorryy, but I don't know much of LK's skills, so... VP's kinda used a lot y'know? Maybe you'll wanna say DW since it seems as if her presence has been erased... owo **

**Rena IS going to be sniping~ :D That's cuz I have her class! XD (I also have WS though, but I like GA better :D HOORAY FOR GUNGNIR! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)**

**Here it is~ X3**

* * *

><p><strong>For Alice-Neko321:<strong>

**YEAAAH! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Yep, new story, new story :D**

* * *

><p><strong>For Scarlet Light Aggressor:<strong>

**GOMENASAAAAAAAIIIII! QAQ**

**I'M GONNA UPDATE IT SOON! I'M JUST KINDA LAZY! QAQ**

* * *

><p><strong>For Sugarlatte:<strong>

**Kekekeke... Are you sure that this story isn't too random? :D**

**We haven't even gotten to the random climax yet! X3**

**Yesh, he is :D**

**Akira: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! QAQ**

* * *

><p><strong>For Nanase Ikumiya:<strong>

**PANCAKEEEEE! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**But I don't wanna eat that. o.o**

* * *

><p><strong>For Devi Switch Reverse:<strong>

**Helloooo~ XDDDDDDDDDD**

**Nah, he isn't gonna jump from a hill...**

**Instead, he'll be sent to the hospital. :D #slapped by Raven**

* * *

><p><strong>A long chapter just for you guys~<strong>

**BEGIN! X3**

* * *

><p><strong>~Elder~<strong>

"Mr. Hoffman! We already beat the giant ent!" Rena exclaimed. Hoffman suddenly appeared from the rooftop of a building.(?) The 5 people froze.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" Aisha shouted.

"I AM A NINJA! WOOOOOOOOOO!" Hoffman shouted and jumped from the roof.

**BAM**!

3(?) suddenly appeared out of nowhere(?) and banged Hoffman's head with a hammer.(?)

"WHY DID YOU GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL?!(?)" she shouted. The 5 sweatdropped.

"BakaAuthor? What're you doing here?" Elysea asked. 3 looked at them with sparkly eyes and disappeared in front of Elysea and Akira.

"EL-CHAAAAAAN! AKI-CHAAAAAN!" she shouted while hugging them. The trio sweatdropped. 'What in the world is going on?' they thought.

Another OC appeared before pulling 3 away.

"You're not supposed to be here, 3!" she said. "HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 3 cried as she got pulled away to a portal and disappeared with the other OC.

"What the..?" they all said. Akira asked, "What should we do now? Hoffman was brought to the hospital(?)."

A paper fell from the sky.(?) Elysea took it and read it out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE YOUR 1ST JOB YOU BAKAAAAAS!<strong>

**- 3**

* * *

><p>The trio sweatdropped while Elysea got the anime vein mark. "That author..." she said.<p>

"Then let's go~" Akira cheered. "Kay. So where's the board?" Elysea asked. The trio stared at them. "What board?" The 2 OCs stared back.

Staring contest! Who will win- #slapped

Okay, let's go back to reality(?)~

"That board?" Elsword asked and pointed at the bulletin board or the quest board or whatever the name is.

They walked to the board and looked at the class change quests.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsword:<strong>

**- Sword Knight**

**- Magic Knight**

**- Sheath Knight**

**- Soul King(?) **

* * *

><p>"Hey! Soul king sounds cool!" Elsword exclaimed. "Really now?" The others except him asked while staring at something below Soul King. "Huh?" Elsword also stared.<p>

**"The one who choose Soul King will look like this." -Hoffman **

Below it is a picture. (Search up Brook the Soul King in One piece if you don't know :D)

Elsword shivered before saying, "I don't want that one..."

He took one paper before it was Aisha's turn now.

* * *

><p><strong>Aisha:<strong>

**- Dark Magician**

**- High Magician**

**- Battle Magician**

**- H***** the Magician**

* * *

><p>"What the..?" she said and looked at the picture below H***** the Magician.<p>

There's also a picture. (Search up Hisoka in hunter x hunter :D)

"Why is there freaky class changes?!" she screamed and took one paper. Next, Rena's turn!

* * *

><p><strong>Rena:<strong>

**- Combat Ranger**

**- Sniping Ranger**

**- Trapping Ranger**

**- Rookie Crusher**

* * *

><p>"... I won't choose that." Rena said.<p>

Below Rookie Crusher is a picture. (Search up Tonpa in hunter x hunter :D)

Rena took one paper. Next is El-chan!

* * *

><p><strong>El-chan: (Elysea sweatdropped)<strong>

**- Undead Apprentice (?)**

**- Fairy Apprentice**

**- Dragon Apprentice**

**- Nano Machine User (?)**

* * *

><p>"BakaAuthor... I'M NOT FROM BLACK CAT!" Elysea shouted. 3 gulped while typing.(?)<p>

Below is a picture... (Search Eve in Black Cat :D)

Elysea angrily choose Dragon Apprentice. Next is Aki-chan's turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-chan: (Akira: :D)<strong>

**- Shadow Walker**

**- Light Walker**

**- Contaminated Walker (?)**

**- Wind Tao User (?)**

* * *

><p>Akira sobbed. "I'm not Leon..."<p>

Below is ANOTHER picture. (Search up Leon in Black cat :D)

Akira took the Shadow Walker mission out of sadness.(?)

"Ok! Let's see what the quests are..." Elsword said.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsword: <strong>

**Quest 1: Sing Barbie girl**

**Quest 2: Yell out, "I AM CRAZY AND I KNOW IT!"**

**Quest 3: Run 5 laps around Elder Village**

**Quest 4 (last): Eat(?) a fire gem from 3. (search where she is :D)**

* * *

><p>Elsword nearly ripped the quests up. He gave up and started doing the crazy quests given by 3. (3: :D)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aisha:<strong>

**Quest 1: Sing Proof of Life (Force Elsword to sing the Soundless voice part :D)**

**Quest 2: Kick the first person you saw after doing the first quest in DA FACE! **

**Quest 3: Find 3**

**Quest 4: Eat an element gem from 3. (she'll find another hiding spot :D)**

* * *

><p>Aisha sweatdropped and stared at Elsword who just finished singing Barbie Girl. "Elsword, help me with this quest please." she said. "What? Oh. Okay."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rena:<strong>

**Quest 1: Spring step for 3 laps around Elder Village**

**Quest 2: Play jumping jacks for 4 laps around Elder Village (?)**

**Quest 3: Push up(?) 75 times**

**Quest 4: Eat an arrow gem (?) from 3. **

* * *

><p>Rena sweatdropped. "This is exercising..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>El-chan: (Elysea: *holds a chainsaw(?)*)<strong>

**Quest 1: Slap Akira when he's sleeping. (?)**

**Quest 2: Apologize. (?)**

**Quest 3: Sing Rakuen Project**

**Quest 4: Eat a dragon gem from 3. **

* * *

><p>Elysea slapped a sleeping(?) Akira. (3: When did he? O.O)<p>

"Ouwieee..." Akira sobbed. "_Gomen_, Akira." Elysea said. Her friend stared. "Why'd you kick me then apologize?" Elysea facepalmed. "Nothing. Just do your quest."

"?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-chan:<strong>

**Quest 1: Tell a pick-up line at El-chan.**

**Quest 2: Throw the first thing you see at Elsword.**

**Quest 3: Flash step for 20 laps around Elder**

**Quest 4: Eat a shadow gem from 3.**

* * *

><p>"El-chan." he said. "What?" "Do you want to know why I smile a lot?" Elysea did her thinking pose. "Come to think of it... Why?" Her friend smiled. "It's because of you~"<p>

Elysea got flustered and said, "B-BAKA!" before going somewhere else. "Eh? What did I do wrong?" He wondered.

Now... Let's see how they'll do their quests~

* * *

><p><strong>~With Elsword, Aisha, Rena, and Akira~ (Elysea left, remember?)<strong>

"I'M CRAZY AND I KNOW IT!" Elsword shouted. Aisha stared at him. "So you finally accepted it?" "NO WA-"

**DUAK!**

A sword was thrown at Elsword. "OUW!" the red-headed boy shouted.

"That hurt... WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, AKIRA?!" Said person shouted, "_GOMEEEEEEN! _IT WAS MY MISSION!" he shouted before flash stepping away.

Elsword twitched. "That Author... YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

_**(Meanwhile... 3 is currently hiding somewhere.)**_

Rena is doing the first quest, spring stepping!

"Huweeee... This is tiring..." she complained.

Aisha already finished singing with Elsword and suddenly kicked his FACE!

"OUW! Why'd you do that?!" he demanded. "Mission." Aisha simply replied. Elsword twitched for the millionth time.

"Whatever... I need to start running now." he said before running around.

Aisha sweatdropped. "These missions are strange..." she said. "Okay. Now off to find 3!" Aisha just started to walk before Rena passed her while doing jumping jacks.

"Good luck, Aisha!" she cheered as her friend sweatdropped at her. "Err... Good luck too, Rena!"

* * *

><p><strong>~with 3~<strong>

3 is hiding at...

WALLY'S MEMORIAL BRIDGE!

"What a wonderful day to start- RUNNING?!" she screamed in terror when she saw magical missile in front of her.

**BAM!**

Poor 3 got hit just when she was going to run. Aisha approached her.

"Yes! 3rd mission is a success!" she did her victory dance. 3 woke up.

"Congrats, Aisha! You found me! However..." 3 ran away with the speed of lightning.

"YOU MUST FIND ME AGAIN TO FINISH THE 4TH QUEST!" she shouted. Aisha gaped.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>~with El-chan~<strong>

Elysea is still doing the 3rd quest, which is singing.

(Feel free to search it up~ :D)

"_**Sonnafuuni yasashiku suru nante zuru iyo...**_

_**Kono kimochi kawaranai zettai ni tatoe toh mawaride mo**_

_**Itsunohika kimi no tokubetsuna sonzai ni douka naremasu you ni**_

.

_**Nee kimi no onriwan janakutatte IT'S ALL RIGHT**_

_**Minna de happi ni narou yo uketomete kureru?**_

_**Kono koi wa ginga de saikyou no SCANDAL**_

.

_**Ma tteru dake no ohimesama ja irarenai**_

_**Dakara daitan ni honpou ni DO IT NOW**_

_**Mite ite ne mirai he no DOOR akeru yo**_

.

_**Tatta ichiri no tagetto sore wa sou kimidesu**_

_**Soba de eien ni sou ya tte wara tte ite**_

_**Shinjite ne watashi wo**_

.

_**Ima kimi ni ageru yo PARADISE**_

_**Tobikonde ai no sono he saikou no yume wo **_

_**issho ni mimasho**_"

.

She finally finished and saw 3 just 3 meters away from her. 3 froze.

"Oh shoot. You're now at the 4th quest aren't you..?" 3 asked. Elysea nodded. 3 pouted and gave her the dragon gem.

Suddenly, Akira came too. **(BTW, this place is that place next to Wally's Memorial Bridge, forgot the name...)**

3 pouted. "Why must you guys finish first?" she gave the shadow gem to Akira.

The 2 stared at the gems. "Say, BakaAuthor..." "What?" Elysea stared. "How are we supposed to EAT these?!" 3 headpalmed.

"Oops... I wrote eat didn't I?" 3 took the gems and threw it at them. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING-"

**CRING!**

The gems went into them and they changed.

Elysea now has her hair tied to the side and wears a lavender kimono, while Akira now still wears his black jacket and jeans, but he now has a red scarf and black gloves.

"SO WE JUST NEED TO GET THE GEMS?! WHY DO WE NEED TO DO THE FREAKY MISSIONS?!" Elysea shouted.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _GOMENASAAAAAAIIII_!" 3 cried.

"Hmph!" The now Dragon Apprentice pouted. Akira hugged her. "El-chan, _kawaaaiiiiii_~~~~" Elysea blushed. "W-What?! L-Let go!"

3 'aww'ed before she saw the trio come. "Oh, shoot."

3 threw the gems into them and earned the same response about only needing to get the gems.

"Hey, our appearance changed!" Rena, who's costume is now a Sniping Ranger's costume, cheered. "Huh? Oh! You're right, Rena!" Aisha, who's costume is now a High Magician costume, said. "What kind of gem is that?!" Elsword, who now looks a bit like a player- (**#slapped) **I mean, who's costume is now a Magic Knight costume, said in disbelief.

"Hehehe... It is... THE JOB CHANGE GEM FOR AUTHORS TO USE AT THE CHARACTERS!" 3 cheered.

**Krik.. krik.. krik...**

"Hey! Why aren't you guys responding?" 3 pouted.

"On to Banthus Cave..." The 5 of them said before leaving.

"NOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!" 3 cried and suddenly disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>~Banthus Cave~<strong>

"Full House!(?)" A bandit cheered. "ARGH! You always win!" Another bandit groaned. The Elgang sweatdropped.

"Who's going to... beat the guards over there?" Aisha pointed at the guards who are playing cards while sweatdropping.

"Let me do it..." Elsword said. He walked towards them lazily. The guards are concentrating on playing too much, they didn't even notice that there are intruders. Until...

"Yo." He said. "Yo too- WHO ARE YOU?!" the bandits shouted in shock. Elsword used his skill.

"Rising Slash!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The guards all jumped and ran away in pain. Akira laughed. "That was awesome! Let me do it

next time!" he said. "Don't turn them into pancake, though." Elysea reminded him. "Okay, El-chan~" he replied while smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>~Banthus~<strong>

"OH NOOOOOOO! YOU'RE BACK?! WHYYYY? WHYYY?" Banthus got all dramatic and cried as if he's a little child.(?)

The Gang sweatdropped, but since they have no mercy(?)...

"Huh? Wait... You guys look different-"

"SWORD FIRE!"

"INFERNAL WAVE!"

"PHOENIX STRIKE!"

"FLAME BREATH!"

"A DRAGON?" Akira cheered. Elysea slapped him. "OUW! Okay! Okay! DARK STORM!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Banthus is, again, thrown away.

"We did it~" Rena saidhappily. "Wait, where's the El?!" Elsword asked. He then saw a paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Boss, the El's moved to the Underground Waterway.<strong>

**- Bandit #58(?)**

* * *

><p>"IT'S MOVED?!" he screamed in disbelief. Rena sweatdropped, "Let's go there, shall we?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Underground Waterway~<strong>

"EEEEWWWWW! Of all places, WHY A SEWER?!" Aisha whined. "Quit whining already!" Elsword said. Aisha glared. "You want to get roasted huh?!"

"YOUR FIREBALLS HAVE NO MORE EFFECT, SHORTY!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?! I STILL HAVE THE ICEBALLS, YOU BAKA!"

"WHO CARES?! IT DOESN'T BURN PEOPLE!"

"IT FREEZES YOU! I'M GONNA GIVE YOU HYPOTHERMIA!"

"AND YOU'LL BE SENT TO PRISON!"

"PEOPLE DOESN'T GET SENT TO PRISON JUST BY GIVING PEOPLE HYPOTHERMIA!(?)" (3: Is that even possible?! O.O)

"OH YEAH? THEN-"

"SHUT UP YOU LOVEBIRDS!" Rena shouted in frustration. The duo got flustered.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" they screamed at the same time. Akira sweatdropped while Elysea facepalmed. "Just go already..." she muttered.

"Who's there?!" A wounded Banthus demanded.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK(?)! IT'S YOU GUYS AGAIN!" Banthus shouted in horror.

"WHERE'S THE EL, BANTHUS?!" Elsword shouted.

"IT'S WITH WALLY! NOW PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

"YOU MOVED IT AGAIN?!" Elsword and Aisha shouted.

"EEEEEEK! I'M SORRY-"

**KICK!**

Elysea kicked Banthus upwards. Poor Banthus got thrown again, however, he landed right in front of a police station. (?)

"We're wasting our time here." she said. Akira cheered. "Nice kick, El-chan!"

Rena sweatdropped.

* * *

><p><strong>~Back to Elder~<strong>

"Thank you! Thank you! Because of you, Banthus is now held in prison." An already sane Hoffman, said.

Akira looked at his childhood friend. "I guess your kick threw him away to the police station, El-chan." Elysea shrugs.

"Um... Mr. Hoffman, do you know where Wally is?" Rena asked. Hoffman gasped. "Wally?! Are you sure that you're going after him?!" They nodded.

"O-Okay then... He's at the Wally's Castle." he points at a castle. "However, you must pass the Suburbs of Wally's castle first. I warn you! There's a dangerous phoru there! He likes to make pranks, and those pranks aren't light ones either."

"Pranks or not, we'll beat them all!" Elsword said.

* * *

><p><strong>~Suburbs of Wally's Castle~<strong>

"There's too much guards..." Rena said as she stared at the guards all over the place. Elysea summoned a white dragon.

"Silverion, put them to sleep please." she commanded. The dragon nodded before flying around the place, putting them all to sleep.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Elsword said.

* * *

><p><strong>~With William Phoru~<strong>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S YOU GUYS?!" William phoru screamed in terror.

"William Phoru?! I should've known it's you..." Aisha glared. Akira wondered for a bit.

"What did he do to you, Aisha?"

"HE SPLASHED WATER AT ME! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!" Aisha whined. The 2 OCs sweatdropped.

"_GOMEEEEEEN_! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

"NO I WON'T! THUNDERBOLT!"

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" William Phoru got thrown to Ruben.(?)

"Hmph!"

"Um... Let's go to the Castle!" Rena cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>~Wally's Castle~<strong>

"More guards..." Elysea said. "Let me do it!" Akira said. They all looked at him as if saying 'What're-you-gonna-do?'

"Dark Illusion!"

All of a sudden, the guards had sparkling eyes and are now playing around. "Done~ Let's go go go!" Akira cheered.

"...What did you do to them?" The 4 of them asked. "Ng? Just gave them illusions and all~" he explained happily.

Sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><strong>~Wally~<strong>

"THERE YOU ARE, WALLY! NOW WHERE'S THE EL?!" Elsword shouted.

Wally is currently reading and drinking lemonade. (?)

"Hm? Who are you? I have never seen you children in Elder." he said.

"I said... WHERE'S THE FREAKING EL YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" (3: BAD ELS! NO HARSH WORDS ARE ALLOWED HERE! DX)

"The El you said..? Why... YOU'LL HAVE TO CHASE ME FIRST!" Wally suddenly flew away.

"TCH! HE GOT AWAY?!" The red-headed person headwalled.(?) (#slapped)

"Woah. Calm down there, Els! Headwalling isn't going to get you out of this!" Akira said.

"It seems that we have no choice but to go back to Elder..." Elysea said.

* * *

><p><strong>~Elder~<strong>

"Wally got away?!" Hoffman gasped.

"We're sorry, Mister..." Rena bowed in apology.

"...It's fine. Though, we're sorry that the El from Ruben hasn't been retrieved yet." he said in pity.(?)

"I wonder where did Wally go to..." Aisha wondered.

"We'll find out. For now, you all need to rest." Hoffman said and lead them to an inn.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Inn~<strong>

"Have a good rest. It's all free, don't worry about the payment. Consider it thanks for helping us to put Banthus to prison." Hoffman said with a smile.

"_Arigatou!" _They said before getting to their own rooms.

'Today has been very random.' they all thought.

However, the randomness of the adventure is just about to begin...

* * *

><p><strong>3: Chapter 2 is done! <strong>

**Elysea: Wow. That's a long chapter.**

**3: ... Are you sarcastic?**

**Elysea: Maybe..?**

**3: -3-**

**Akira: It seems rushed. OWO**

**3: QAAAQ GOMEEEEEN! **

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading~ X3<strong>


	3. Sorry for the late update! DX

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: I'm... BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**All: *closes ears***

**3: -3- Meanies...**

**Oh... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! QWQ**

**Here's the replies~**

* * *

><p><strong>For Sugarlatte:<br>YEAH! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
>HAI, SENSEI! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD<br>I just love randomness~ :3**

* * *

><p><strong>For AkitaEls:<strong>

**Ehehehehehehehehehehehehe~ :D  
>YEAH! Who cares about the order? :DDDDDDDDDDDDD<br>Oops... Hehehe... Miracle? :3 #killed  
>Nah... RS would be stupid :D #killed<br>Everyone here will :D *Eve and Chung glared* E-Except those 2... owo  
>Kay~ :3<br>Here it is~ :D**

* * *

><p><strong>For Devi Switch Reverse:<br>He will, he will... :3  
>See yaaaaaaa! X3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For RainNight10715:<strong>

**Hohohohohohohohohohohohoho- #slapped  
>Maybe? :3<br>Here's the next chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>For AishaElementalVocaloid:<br>Gomen... But they'll go to their seperate ways later...  
>OOPS! DID I SPOIL IT? OWO<br>And please don't use that "..." thing QwQ**

* * *

><p><strong>For RyotaEdge:<strong>

**Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho- #killed**

* * *

><p><strong>~The next day~<strong>

The Elgang woke up and went to Bethma.

**~At Bethma~**

"Wally escaped?!" Stella said in disbelief. She then went to thinking position.

"Alright, we'll try to find his wherebouts. For the meantime, please defeat the monsters from Dragon Road to Richie Mine." she requested as if it was the easiest thing to

do in the world.

Stella left them to be frozen for a loooooooong time...

**~At Dragon Road~**

"IS SHE INSANE?! FROM DRAGON ROAD TO RICHIE MINE?!" Elsword shrieked in insanity. Rena looked down...

"So... much... work... in... a... daaaaay..." she muttered. The 2 OCs of 3 the great sweatdropped. (Elysea: *vomits*/3: HEY! WHADDYA MEAN BY THAT HUH?!/

Elysea: Nothing)

Aisha flared up. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! BLIZZARD SHOWEEEEEEEEEER!" she shouted as ice started to fall from the sky.

**BOOM! BOOM! BAAAAAM! DUAAAAAAAR! BLAAAAAR! **

3(?) appeared out of nowhere.

"Congrats, guys! The enemies all died! Well... Wally escaped from Richie Mine though..." she said.

**Krik... krik... krik...**

"WALLY'S IN RICHIE MINEEEEEE?" they all freaked out.

3 hid. "U-Um... Y-Yes... So-"

"SO WE HAVE TO FIND HIM ALL OVER AGAIN?!" Elsword shouted.

"Um... Not really-" "WHERE CAN WE FIND HIM?" Akira shrieked.

"Guys..?" "LET'S ASK STELLA!"

**Whack!**

"It's Sheriff Stella you idiot!" Aisha scolded the baka. (Elsword: HEI!)

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"THEN ELBAKA!"

"THAT'S JUST THE SAAAAMEEEEEEE!"

"BAKAELS!"

"WHERE'S THE DIFFERENCE?!"

"THE ORDER OF THE WORDS OF COURSE, BAKA!"

"NOW YOU'RE THE IDIOT! IF THAT'S THE CASE, THEN ELBAKA SHOULD BE ELSBAKA!"

"OH, SO YOU ADMIT THAT YOU'RE A BAKA NOW?"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"BE QUIET!"

The 2 lovebirds (3: #burned) immediately shut up. An angry Rena is no ordinary Rena! (?)

"You're not the only one who's stressed about finding Wally! We are too!" Rena pointed at the 2 OCs of the great author. (Elysea: *pukes*/3: -.- Not again...)

"Yes, Ma'am..." they said before glaring at each other. "**Stop it.**"Rena glared. They shut up yet again.

Akira clapped. "Rena's awesome! You could make them go quiet with just a few words!" Elysea can't help but agree with that and gave a nod.

"Thank you~" She smiled, not knowing that the 2 kids are again, glaring at each other. Elysea sighed.

"If you want to have your couple quarrel again, just go and find a room you 2." she said which made them blush. Akira hugged her.

"El-chan said something awesome! THOSE WORDS ARE FREAKING AWESOME, EL-CHAN!" he cheered. His friend blushed, while the trio sweatdropped at his reaction

which is too... overreacted... (Akira: QAQ)

"Anyways~ Let's go check Sheriff Stella~ Maybe she already found him~" Rena cheered. They all walked back to Bethma...

"... I'm forgotten..." 3 sulked in a corner.

**~At Bethma~**

"Oh, you're back. That was kind of quick." Stella commented in amazement. The Elgang all glanced at Aisha.

"So... Did you find Wally?" Aisha asked, uncomfortable of the stares they're giving her.

"We did. He's at that airship up there." Stella pointed at Cargo Airship which is flying in the sky.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Elsword said.

**~At Cargo Airship~**

"There you are, Wally! You can't escape any- More..?" Wally was raising a white flag.

"What in the..?" "Beep, You guys are evil, Beep! My airship is full of bombs, you guys are here, and the flying machine is broken! Bye-bye, Beep! And I don't have the El

anymore you kids! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Wally laughed in robot's way of laughing before flying away. (?)

...

"You have got to be kidding me..." Elsword muttered.

**~At Bethma~**

"So he escaped again, did he..." Stella said in disappointment.

"Yeah, but we have no more point in chasing him. The El is already somewhere else." Aisha said.

"Is that so..."

All of a sudden, Toma came.

"Sheriff Stella! Altera's in trouble!" "What?! Why?"

"Raven, the leader of the Crow Mercenaries is on action (?) again!" he said in panic and tears. (?)

"This is bad..." Stella commented.

"Don't worry, Sheriff Stella! We'll take care of this~" Rena cheered. Stella nodded in approvement. "Very well, I shall leave this case in Altera to you. Also, if there are

problems, in Altera, please solve it out." "Roger!"

* * *

><p><strong>3: This chapter is done~ Gomen cause it's so short... QwQ<strong>

**Thanks for reading~ **


	4. Eve, Raven, and Crisis appears! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword! **

**3: I'M BAAAAACK~~~~~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Your reviews made me wanna update again... Thanks, minna! :DDDDDDD**

**Main reason is cuz I wanna make Raven an idiot right about... NOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies for reviews:<strong>

**For Devi Switch Reverse:**

**Yesh! And he is the craziest in Elrios as well! :DDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>For RainNight10715:<strong>

**Oopsie... -w-**

**Oh well, they teleported of course! :DDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>For RyotaEdge:<strong>

**They're just a fan of mine, that's why. (?) :D**

**Kekekekekekekekekekekekekeke... You'll never guess... :3**

* * *

><p><strong>For Arch Azure Aggressor:<strong>

**LOL! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Azure: OWO That's my name!**

**3: Now, now, Azu-chan, there's a lot of Azures out there... -w-**

* * *

><p><strong>On to the story~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~At Altera~<strong>

The gang reached Altera by flying with a plane made by Echo. (?)

Surprised that she could make a plane in a DAY? That's just one of the 10 wonders of Echo that you will see in the story.

"WOAH. This place is HUGEEEEEEE!" Aisha said in awe.

"Yes, but unfortunately, the queen is missing, pong..." Adel frowned. "Queen? There's a queen here?" Rena asked.

"Yes, pong. She went missing a year ago, pong." he said. "Please excuse me, pong." he continued before leaving them to their own.

"I wonder what the queen's like..." Elysea said. "Why don't we try finding her?" Rena suggested cheerfully. "Okay!"

The gang of stupidity- #slapped

Ehem... I mean the elgang split up and asked the ponggos around for information about the Queen of Altera.

"Okay, what did you guys get?" Rena asked.

"The queen's name is Eve!" Aisha informed.

"She has a servant named Oberon." Elsword said in boredom. (?) (3: Her class is now revealeeed! :DDDDDDD)

"She's a girl nasod with white hair, golden weird eyes, and a huge blue crystal weird thingy on her forehead." Elysea said which will earn her a slap if said person is there.

"She went to war with a group of weird evil villains or something and got never came back again!" Akira said innocently.

"I see... I found out that the war's location is at Return Plains." Rena said.

"On to Return Plains~" Akira cheered.

**~At Return Plains~**

They looked around EVERYWHERE and still no signs of Eve, the Queen of Altera.

"WHERE IS that weird nasod queen thingy?!" Elsword said in frustration.

WHACK!

"How impolite of you!" Aisha scolded. "Why you... Wait- WHAAAA?"

Someone fell from the sky and fell right at... Elsword.

**DUAK!**

"ARRRRGH! Stupid Unohound that's summoned by a random summoning magic!" the person groaned.

"Who in the world are you?! GET OFF OF ME!" Elsword kicked him away.

**DUAK! BRAK!**

The random person hit a giant boulder. "I see stars..." he said.

"Who in the world are you anyway?! And how'd you fall from the sky?!" Elsword scolded. (?)

"Don't blame me! Blame the random Unohound for throwing me from Bethma!" the person argued as he stood up.

"FROM BETHMA?!" Aisha shouted in disbelief. "Unohound throoooow!" Akira cheered innocently. They all stared at him. "What?" he said with this face: :D

"What's your name?" Rena asked. "Crisis." he said. "I SAID... WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" she shouted. "My name IS Crisis!" he shouted back.

"Strange name you have there." Elsword snickered. "What is your name anyway, huh?!" Crisis said. "My name? Elsword."

"HA! YOUR NAME'S NOT MUCH BETTER THAN MINE!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID, PUNK?!"

"I'M NOT A PUNK!"

"THEN WHAT? GEEK?"

"I'M NOT A GEEK EITHER!"

"SHUTTAP! FIRST, AISHA, THEN CRISIS?! ELS, YOU WANNA MAKE EVERYONE IN THE WORLD YOUR RIVAL NOW?!" Rena scolded.

"Fineeeeee..." he pouted. (?)

Aisha was about to puke. "HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

And another Els and Aisha quarrel was made.

"Ehem... Please ignore them~" Rena said which made Crisis sweatdrooooooop.

"Say, did you see a white haired girl with golden eyes and a strange blue crystal on her forehead?" she asked. "Ooooooooh... Thaaaaaat... I thought it was a manequinn or doll or something... I saw it during the throw." (?) he said.

"Where?" "There." he pointed at a collapsed building.

"Thanks. HEY YOU LOVEBIRDS! STOP YOUR QUARREL ALREADY! WE FOUND EVE!"

More sweatdrops.

"Um... You'll get used to it." Akira assured Crisis with a smile.

"Are you the only one sane here?" Crisis asked him. "Eh-" "Nah, he isn't." Elysea interrupted before going with Rena, Aisha, and Elsword. Akira pouted before following

them.

"WAIT FOR US!"

* * *

><p><strong>~At the collapsed building~<strong>

"Ugh... This place is creepy..." Aisha complained.

"Any signs of her?" Rena asked. "Nope."

"Let's split up! Elsword, you go with Aisha." "WHY ME?!" he shouted. "Cuz Aisha's scared of the dark!" Rena argued back cheerfully. (?)

"THEN WHY DON'T **YOU** GO WITH HER?!" Elsword argued back and put an emphasis on the word "you".

"Cuz your fire could light the way!" she answered. "BUT AISHA CAN ALSO MAKE FIRE!"

"2 IS BETTER THAN ONE RIGHT?" (3: IS moment! XDDDD)

"ARGH... FINE!" Elsword grabbed Aisha's hand before going inside. "W-Wait a minute..!"

"DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HER, ELS! YOU HEAR ME?!" Rena shouted.

Sweatdrooop.

"That was on purpose isn't it?" Elysea sweatdropped. "Yup~ I did it so that they could have some bonding time~" she cheered.

"Let's go go go!"

**~later on~**

"GUYS! WE FOUND HER!" "Okay!"

They all met up at a small chamber. In that chamber was a large capsule with the Queen of Altera inside.

"How do we wake her up?" Akira asked.

"Let me try! THUNDERBOLT!"

**BZZZZZZZZT!**

**BLAM!**

The capsule opened, and the Queen, now had a metal rock band's hair, came out.

"You..." she said in anger.

"Uh oh..."

**SLAP!**

"OUW! Why am I the one who's slapped?!" Elsword complained.

**~Back to Altera~**

"Queen Eve! You're back!" A ponggo cheered.

"How's your health, Queen Eve?" A ponggo asked.

"Where have you been all this time?!" Adel demanded.

"Um..." "The toilet.(?)" Elsword interrupted and got a slap.

**SLAP!**

"OUW!"

"Please ignore him. He is just a clown.(?)" Eve said. "Oooooh... So you're a clown? Why didn't you say so earlier?" Adel asked.

Elsword muttered something that can't be heard.

"Anyways, there's something terrible, Queen Eve! Raven of the Crow Mercenaries is in action again!" Adel said.

"Really? Very well, you people shall accompany me in punishing that idiot." Eve commanded.

"WHO ARE YOU? MY MOM?" (?) Elsword said which completely has nothing to do with accompanying Eve.

**SLAP!**

"OUWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Black Crow~<strong>

"Where's the boss?" Crisis asked.

"Hm... He's-"

Suddenly, music was heard.

_**Oppa gangnam style! **_

"Wait- What in the world?! Why is there Gangnam Style music here?!" Aisha asked.

"He's doing it again..." Eve had a dark aura.

"Huh?"

They reached the top of the airship and saw... Raven dancing gangnam style with his crews.

"Oppa gangnam style!" They sang.

The gang sweatdropped.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! HEAVEN'S FIST, SWEEPER!"

**BLAM! WHUUUUUUUUSH!**

"UAGH!(?)"

"AAAAA!"

"ARGH!"

"MOMMYYYYYYYYY!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?! WHO DID THAT?!" Raven shouted before seeing the gang.

"Oh... You're the missing Queen of Altera... Who is rumored to have been in the toilet a whole year aren't you?!" he said.

Eve glared at Elsword. "What? I did nothi- UAAAAAGH!" he got slapped again.

"Enough of this foolishness! You shall be sent to the hospital at once!" Eve said in a determined voice.

"Hospital? But I'm not crazy!" Raven argued. "You are." The gang said innocently.

"WHAT?! YOU...NUCLEAAAAAAR!"

**BLEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" The gang got thrown to the other side of the ship.

"You..! You ruined my clothes!" Rena whined.

"PHOENIX STRIKE!"

"MOOOOMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!" Raven got burned and fainted.

"Let's take him to the hospital!" Akira said.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Hospital~<strong>

Raven woke up. "W-Where am I?!"

"In the stomach of a whale.(?)" Elsword said.

"In the afterlife.(?)" Aisha said.

"In the zoo!(?)" Akira cheered.

"Wherever you want to be.(?)" Elysea said.

"In the Unohound's stomach.(?)" Crisis said.

"You're in the hospital~" Rena said.

Raven seems puzzled. All of a sudden, a nurse came in.

"Raven Crowner, you are arrested for destroying the painting of Mona Lisa (?), destroying the houses' windows with your golden voice (?), gangnam styling everyday (?), and

dropping thousands of sugar in Altera, causing ants to be everywhere. (?)" The nurse said.

"How long?" "Your whole life."

...

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"SHATTAP! I DIDN'T EVEN SAY THE NEXT ONE YET!" (3: What a nice nurse... *sarcasm*)

"...What is it..?"

"Your other punishment is to help them find the El." the nurse pointed the gang. "So? How about it?"

"...What do you think? OF COURSE I'D HELP THEM!" he screamed. The nurse nodded before leaving.

"Welcome to the gang, Raven." Elsword welcomed him.

"Heh. Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>3: And so Raven got into the gang... In a stupid way. -w-<strong>

**BTW, Crisis is Light15XV's OC, he's not my OC. :DDDDDDDDDD**

**Next chapter, Chung shall appear! XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**In another stupid way... -w-**

**But not as stupid as this... Or probably even more stupid! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Thanks for reading~ X3**


	5. Chung appears! X3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: I'm back~~~~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: Just get on to it. -w-**

**3: Fineeeee... -w- Meanie.**

**Elysea: I heard that!**

**3: *ignores* Here are the replies~**

* * *

><p><strong>For AkitaEls:<strong>

**Uh... I dunno? :DDDD #slapped**

**Kay, kay... Cause I don't wanna break the storyline of Els slapped by Eve... So... :DDDDDDD**

**Probably cause she thought he did it though :DDDDD #burned**

**HOW DID YOU KNOW?! OWO You're smart, aren't you? #killed**

**Of course~ Expect more craziness~ XDDDDDDDDDD**

**You'll have to stick with these kind of craziness if you wanna read my stories! :DDDDDD**

**Hai, haaaai~ X3**

* * *

><p><strong>For RainNight10715:<strong>

**HERE HE COMES! GET THE BABY CRADLE READY! #SLAPPED**

**OH NOOOOO! DX *resurrects you***

* * *

><p><strong>For Devi Switch Reverse:<strong>

**He did, he did :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Since I don't know other skills rather than that one, expect to see that legendary word in every battles :DDDDDDDDDDD**

**Here's the next updateeee~ X3**

* * *

><p><strong>For Arch Azure Aggressor:<strong>

**OPPA GANGNAM STYLEEEEE! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Sureeeee :DDDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>For Light15XV:<strong>

**Hooohooohooo! Yesh! Unohound threw him awaaaaaay~ Maybe I shall get him thrown to Feita or Velder next? :DDDDDDDDDDDD #slapped**

**Your story? You'll see... some... randomness... :DDDDDDDDDD**

**Hohohohohohohohohohohohoho~ For Areawill... Wait for Feita :D #killed**

**Here's the next chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>~At Altera~ ~In the morning~<strong>

"This is bad, pong! Bad, pong! VERY BAD, PONG!" A ponggo ran into the inn where the Elgang stayed.

"What is it, pong?" Adel asked.

"I heard a weird voice, pong! It sounds like a girl? Or boy? AAARGH! I DON'T KNOW, PONG! BUT IT CRIED FOR HELP ANYWAY, PONG!" the pong shouted in frustration.

"Is that so?! Everyone! Please investigate this matter and report it to me!" Adel commanded the Elgang.

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME-"

**WHACK!**

"OUUUUUUW!" Elsword cried.

"SHATTAP AND GO!" Aisha shouted.

"WHERE SHOULD WE, ANYWAY?!"

...

"Oh, yeaaaaaaaah... Forgot bout that."

**GUBRAK!**

"Uh... It's heard inside the transporting tunnel, pong." the ponggo sweatdropped.

"SEE?"

"YEAH. JUST NOW!"

"STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!"

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Transporting Tunnel~<strong>

They are walking... And walking...

"Stop. I detect poison in the air." Eve said.

"Poison?" Rena asked.

"Yes. Please where these." she gave them mascaras. (?)

"MASCARAS?! ARE YOU KIDDING US?!" Elsword, Crisis, Elysea, and surprisingly, Akira, shouted.

"My bad... Here." she gave them all oxygen masks.

They went inside and heard...

"Who's there..?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! A GHOST?!" Aisha cried in fear.

"It sounds..." Eve started.

"Like a girl." Elsword, Rena, Akira, and Eve said.

"Anyways, let's just go inside." Crisis suggested.

**~Inside~**

The Alterasia plant or boss or something appeared. (?)

"T-That's the Alterasian plant! Why is it here?!" Aisha exclaimed.

"That's not important! The important thing is... ISN'T THAT A PERSON?! WHY IS HE OR SHE INSIDE THAT... FREAKY THING YOU CALL A PLANT?!" Elsword shouted.

"Is he okay?!" Akira asked worriedly.

The strange person started to wake up, but then he started to cough due to the poison.

"UHUK! AHAK! UHUEK! AHOK! AHOUK! AHUEOK! AHUEOUK! AHUIK! AHIK! OHIUK! OHOHUHUHOK!" (?) (All: YOU CALL THIS COUGHING?!)

...

"What in the..?" Crisis muttered.

"It seems that he or she is choking." Eve said in a relaxed manner.

"AND HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THAT?! HE'S GONNA DIE OF CHOKING!" (?) The trio: Elsword, Aisha, and Rena exclaimed.

"Who... Who are you..?" The Alterasia plant said in a girly voice.

"IT... IT TALKED!" they all exclaimed, surprised that a strange plant could actually talk.

"Wait a second... Now that I thought of it, that voice sounds familiar..." Akira muttered.

"Huh?"

"AHOEK! AHOHUHOHUHUK! AHAK! AHIK! AHAHAHAK!"

"OKAY! LET'S JUST KILL THIS THING, ALREADY! THAT PERSON'S GONNA DIE!" Elsword shouted.

"SWORD FIRE!"

"BLIZZARD SHOWER!" (3: Good thing that blizzard didn't get as far as North Pole, eh, Aisha? :D #slapped)

"PHOENIX STRIKE!"

"HEAVEN'S FIST, PRESSURE."

"NUCLEAAAAAR!"

"DRAGON PARTY!"

"NIGHT SLASH!"

"JINX SABER!"

"Hyaaaaaaaaa!" The Alterasian plant cried. (?)

"Waaaaaaaa!" The strange person got thrown out and fell...

**DUAK!**

"UAGH!"

Right at Oberon.

"Fiuh~ It's gone! Finally~~~" Rena cheered.

"Okay, you can stop jinxing, now, Crisis." Akira sweatdropped.

"Triple jinx! Quadruple- Huh? It's dead?" Crisis said.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Uh... Where... Where am I..?" The strange person woke up. Beforee... fainting again...

...

"Ah. I forgot to give him the oxygen mask." Eve remembered.

"WHY DID YOU FORGEEEEET?" they all said.

* * *

><p><strong>~Back to Altera~<strong>

"Oh... I see, pong... So this person was inside the Alterasian plant, pong..." Adel commented.

"Who is he, anyway?" Aisha asked.

"I have no idea, pong. Though he seems familiar, pong."

The strange person woke up.

"Oh! He woke up, pong!"

"We could see that, baka."

**WHACK!**

"IMPOLITE PERSON!" Aisha scolded.

"Ouuuuw..."

The person stared at them with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning..." he said.

"Good morning..?" They replied, unsure.

**BRUK **

"Zzz..." the person went back to sleep.

"YOUUUUU!" Elsword got frustrated.

**PLAK! **

"HUWAAAAA!" the strange person got startled by the slap of Elsword and woke up.

"BAKA! WHY'D YOU SLAP HIM?!"

"HE WENT BACK TO SLEEP, THAT'S WHY!"

"NO NEED TO SLAP!"

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN SLAPPED BEFORE!"

"SHATTAP!"

...

"Um... Who are you guys?" the strange person asked innocently with a huge question mark above his head.

**GUBRAAAAAK**

"Y-You just noticed us..?" Raven said, shocked.

"Ah! I just remembered!" Akira exclaimed all of a sudden.

"You're Chung, right?" he continued.

"Akira?" Chung blinked.

"WAAAAAAA~ AKIRAAAAA! LONG TIME NO SEEEE!" he cheered.

"LONG TIME NO SEE, CHUNG!" he replied.

"What in the..?" the elgang said.

"You know him? Elysea asked.

"Yep~ He's the prince of Hamel! I went there... 5 years ago!" he explained.

**Krik... Krik... Krik...**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"So that's why he seems familiar!" Rena gasped.

"Who's he?" Crisis asked. Everyone looked him with a 'What?!' face.

"How'd you get here?" Raven asked.

"A weird looking monster threw me here..." Chung explained while his "pikachu" ears went down.

"... Did it have some weird, black things that turns around and seems like its made of steel?" Crisis asked.

"Yep."

'I KNEW IT!" Crisis thought in horror and has a face that screams 'MOMMYYYYYYY!" (3: #slapped)

"Isn't that Unohound? Crisis, you have Unohound phobia now?" Akira asked innocently.

"I AM NOT SCARED OF THAT STRANGE FREAKY MONSTER YOU CALL AN UNOHOUND! IN FACT, I'D RATHER CUT IT INTO SHREDS OR PIECES AND ROAST IT INTO BARBECUE THEN FEED IT TO THE PIRANHAS AND SHARKS!" Crisis shouted.

"Hiiiiiiii!" Chung and Akira said in horror before hiding under different tables.

"You guys twins or something?" Raven asked.

"No." they replied at the same time.

**Beep Beep Beep Beep**

Eve looked surprised.

"Oh no..." she said.

"What is it, Eve?" Rena asked.

"The Core... Altera Core is being controlled by another force! If it goes too far, the whole island might collapse!" Eve exclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

"How could we stop it?!" Elysea asked, half shouting.

"I don't know yet... But it seems that something is controlling it. We'll need to go there as fast as we can!" Eve stated.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? THE SHARKS?!(?) LET'S GO!" Elsword shouted.

They all ran out of the inn.

"H-Hey!" Adel exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>3: Chapter 5 is done! XDDDDDDDDDDD<strong>

**Chung has appeared! Can anyone guess his class? Anyways, it'll be revealed in the next chapter! :D**

**Thanks for reading~**


	6. A robot in a toilet? owo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword! **

**3: OKAY! They're going to Altera core! The next chapter, it would be Feita! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Of course, Feita's story will also be random... :D**

**Elgang: *bad feeling***

**Here's the replies!**

* * *

><p><strong>For Light15XV:<strong>

**:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>For Demonic Twilight Aggressor<strong>:

**owo whut? And I see you've changed your name yet again. owo"**

* * *

><p><strong>For Devi Switch Reverse:<br>**

**Ehehehehehe... :D**

**Oberon will just have someone thrown at him :D**

* * *

><p><strong>For Blade of Zero Light:<strong>

**Kekekekekeke... Which one's even random? This or the chapter earlier? :D**

**HOW'D YOU KNOW? OWO #slapped**

* * *

><p><strong>On to the story! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~At Altera Core~<strong>

"What's with all of these... nasods?!" Elsword said, careful to not angering the now scary Eve by saying robots.

"We have arrived..." Eve said in an angry way. They entered the automatic door (?) and saw...

"A ROBOT IN THE TOILET?!" Elsword exclaimed in shock.

"YOU HUMAN! I AM NOT A ROBOT IN THE TOILET! I JUST HAD NO FEET!" King nasod shouted back, which cause them all to cover their ears.

"IT STILL LOOKED LIKE A TOILET TO US!" Akira exclaimed.

"YOU..."

"STOP THIS SHOUTING SPREE RIGHT NOW!" Rena scolded.

"Yes..." King nasod(?), Elsword, and Akira said.

"Huh? So you're here too, Eve..." King nasod glared.

"Shut up you nonsense nasod of a toilet. (?)" Eve deathglared. "I remember that I created you with feet, now where is it now?! You have become a toilet nasod." she continued.

"I'M NOT A TOILET NASOD, YOU TRAITOR OF THE NASOD KINGDOM!"

"T-Traitor?! I'm not a traitor! Why did you say so?!" she asked.

"You have gone with the humans. AND YOU'RE NOT ONE TO TALK! I HEARD YOU SPENT A WHOLE YEAR IN THE TOILET!"

"WHAT?! YOU..."

"STOP THIS TOILET TALK RIGHT NOW!" Rena screamed. Elysea sweatdropped. "What has become of this world..." she muttered.

Crisis said, "What is a toilet, anyway? (?)" Everyone stared at him.

"YOU'VE NEVER GONE TO THE TOILET?!" they shouted in disbelief.

"Ooooooh, I remember what's a toilet now. Please excuse my random sentence earlier." he said.

"Seems that he has toilet amnesia." King nasod stated like a boss! (?)

"Wait a minute, WHY'RE WE TALKING LIKE WE'RE FRIENDS?! DIE YOU... HUMANS! ... AND NASODS!"

"Miss Eve's the only nasod here, Mr. Toilet-san! (?)" Chung exclaimed innocently.

"YOU..! I'M NOT A TOILET!"

"THEN WHY'RE YOU SITTING ON ONE?!" The boys shouted.

"PLEASE STOP THIS TOILET TALK!" Rena screamed.

"Anyways... LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" King nasod shouted before preparing an attack.

"Everyone! Destroy the cores!" Eve commanded.

Aisha used Blizzard shower on the 2 cores at the right, and Elysea used Dragon Shower on the left. The 4 cores got destroyed.** (3: owo)**

"UARGH!" King nasod shouted in pain.

"Destroy that core in the middle!"

"Sword Fire!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Phoenix Strike!"

"Nuclear!"

"Space Wrench!"

"Dragon Dance!"

"Dark Storm!"

"UAAAAAGH!" King nasod exclaimed.

The core disappeared.

"Shoot!" Elsword said.

"You... YOU HUMANS! ... AND NASOD!"

"You finally got it correct!" Chung cheered.

King nasod banged the sides of the platform their standing and all of them flew up. They fell down...

**DUAK! (?)**

"Ouch..." Elsword groaned.

"Ouwieeeee..." Aisha whined.

Elysea was riding on a dragon, so she was saved from the fall. Akira was riding on a flying monster thingy that eve the author herself could not explain. It's black colored nonetheless.

"You... HEAVEN'S FIST!"

"AGH!" King nasod got hit by his own fist. (?)

"Now that's what I call a taste of your own medicine!" Akira cheered.

The core in the middle appeared again.

"NOW!"

"Rising Slash!"

"Chain Burst!"

"Humming Wind!"

"Nuclear!"

"Heaven's Fist!"

"OUW! DON'T USE MY FIST!"

"Dragon Party!"

"Kuroi! Use Gothic Beam!

**BLEDAAAAAAR!**

A black, giant beam came out of the flying thingy's mouth.

"Jinx Strike! Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple jinx! Quadruple jinx!"

"Gigantic Impact!

**DUAAAAR!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" King nasod died.

"Fiuh! He lost! Finally!" Elsword exclaimed.

"Hey! Here's the El!" Aisha ran to them with the El she just found on the ground.

"Great! Now we could go back to Ruben~" Rena said cheerfully.

**~At Ruben~**

"You found the El! Oh? Who are they?" Lowe asked.

"They're friends we got on our journey." Aisha explained.

" I see. I thank you for helping us." he bowed to them.

"No problem." Raven replied.

"The problem here is done, but unfortunately another problem has arise." Lowe said.

"Huh? What is it?" Elsword asked.

"A letter came to us from Feita. They said that a war will be made next year. We wanted to help them, but the we need to protect this place. I think we'd be there too late..." he explained.

"Don't worry! We'll help!" Chung assured him.

"Really? You would? I'm afraid you won't since recovering the El must have already been a hard task." he said.

"Nah, it's pretty fun." Crisis said.

"Thank you! Then I suggest that you could train until next year. I wish you good luck." Then he left them.

"So, what should we do?" Aisha asked.

"We should split up." Raven suggested.

"Okay. We'll meet each other again in Feita!" Rena smiled.

"I wonder where should I train..." Elsword said in wonder.

"Oh! Els, I know a person who could teach you. He's a rune slayer named Penensio. Follow me!" Chung cheered.

"Thanks, Chung." They both left.

"I'm going to Velder. I heard Noah the ice princess could teach me some things. See you again!" Aisha left.

"Then I suppose I should go back to my island." Rena said. She left.

"I'm going to get back to my airship. I'll try to see what kind of training I could do." Raven left.

"I'm going to activate the code: Empress." Eve left with Oberon.

"How about you, Crisis?" Akira asked.

"Dunno. I don't know where I should train." he shrugged.

"Why don't the three of us go on a journey or something? It'll be fun!" Akira cheered.

"Sure, why not?" Crisis said.

Elysea just nodded.

_**However, they do not know what they would face there. Whatever it is, their adventure will still be a random adventure they wouldn't forget.**_

* * *

><p><strong>3: Done! The next chapter is Feita!<strong>

**Oh, I'm sure you all know this, but Chung's class is Fury Guardian. Or in other words... FAN GIRL! #slapped**

**It's still FG though... QwQ**

**Thanks for reading~ X3**


	7. Reunion! X3 Aisha died? QAQ

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: Hello~ 3 is back with another chapter for this crazy and MARBELOUS(?) story~ X3**

**Elysea: *pukes***

**Sakra(?): EWWWWWWWWWW! *disappears***

**3: owo**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies~<strong>

**For Arch Demonic Aggressor:**

**Right? Right? :D**

**I always thought of that when I go to Altera Core! X3**

***headpalms* Why haven't I thought of that?! owo #slapped by King Nasod (?)**

**X333333333333333333 Kawaii~ X3**

* * *

><p><strong>For Light15XV:<strong>

**:DDDDDDDDDDDD Awesome, eh? :D**

**Here's Areawill! And she will appear... In a not stupid/not so stupid/stupid way!(?) **

**I'm correct with the skill? owo **

**Fiuh~ X3**

* * *

><p><strong>For Devi Switch Reverse:<strong>

**LOL! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Nah... Not a wrestling match... Just... Something that shall not be said before I update that chapter... :D**

* * *

><p><strong>For The Omega Blade of Zero:<strong>

**PSYCHIC! *points at you***

**Bad! Bad! DX**

* * *

><p><strong>On to the story~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~At Feita~<strong>

"Here you go." Echo dropped them off from her UFO(?). Surprised that she could make a freaking UFO? That's just the second of the ten wonders of Echo.

Elsword and Chung fell down from 3 meters to the ground. (?)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

**BRUAK!**

"Ouwieee..." Chung whined.

"We're so not gonna ask Echo for a ride again..." Elsword groaned in pain.

"Say, where's the others?" Chung wondered as he looked around. The only people he saw was Allegro, Lento, and the other people of Feita. There are no signs of their friends.

"Let's look- AROUND?!" Elsword tried to walk, but plants was entangling his foot, making him stuck right there. Chung was freaking out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT'S THAT?!" he shouted as if he was a centipede(?) or a millipede. (?)

Behind them, a voice laughed.

"Kyahahahahahahahahaha~ How'd you like my entangle skill, Els, Chung?~"

The two of them turned around and saw Rena in her Grand Archer outfit.

"RENA?!"

"Long time no see~ Have you guys been well? And Chung, I almost didn't recognize you! If you didn't have those armors of yours, I would've thought that you're a girl!" she laughed.

Chung got teary-eyed. "A-A g-girl..? HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"OH SHOOT. NOT AGAAAAAAIIIIIN!" Elsword shouted in frustration.

"ELS?! DOES CHUNG START CRYING IF WE CALL HIM A GIRL NOW?!"

"YES. SO DON'T CALL HIM A GIRL ANYMORE!"

Everyone was staring at them.

"Uh... There's nothing to stare here, guys!" Elsword yelled as soon as Chung stopped crying.

"*sniff* *sniff*"

"Chung, what did I tell you about being a man?!" (?) A voice was heard from the sky. They both stared at Chung.

"What-"

**BOOM!**

Someone fell down, making a large crater.

"WOAH." was Elsword's comment.

The smoke disappeared, revealing Raven in Reckless Fist outfit.

"What did I tell you?! WHAT DID I TELL YOU- UAGH!"

Rena shot him with an arrow.

"What you told him is not our business!" she said.

"Ouch..." he said.

**SLAP!**

He got slapped by Eve who just came with Oberon and Ophelia beside her.

"OUW!"

"Please do not tell Chung your "Ways to be a Man". He is fine the way he is." she said. Rena had sparkly eyes.

"I sense a love story~" she cheered. Chung had an innocent face.

"?"

"Say, where's Aisha, Akira, Elysea, and Crisis ?" Elsword asked. They shrugged.

"We haven't seen them." Eve said.

"I don't see them from the skies." he pointed at his airship. They sweatdropped.

" Oh. GUYS! YOU COULD GO BACK TO ALTERA NOW!" he shouted to his crew on the airship.

"OKAY, BOSS! CALL US IF YOU NEED ANY HELP!" they shouted back before flying away. Again, they sweatdropped.

Suddenly, sobbing sounds could be heard. They were confused and followed the noise to find... A statue of Aisha in Elemental Master costume with Allegro, Ariel, Camilla, Luriel, and some citizens of Feita crying.

"Huh? Why're you guys crying?" Raven asked.

"Aisha... She's dead..." they said sadly while crying. They froze.

"What..? You must be joking!" Rena said in shock. They shook their heads.

"This statue here is to honor her..." Luriel said with tears in her eyes.

"Why?! How'd she die?!" Elsword asked.

"The demons killed her..." Ariel cried. "She was trying to protect the citizens here and got slashed by Berthe... His claws had poison, and... she died shortly..." she continued.

"Berthe..." Elsword muttered in anger.

"No way... I failed to protect someone again..!" Chung looked at the ground in shock.

Eve didn't talk at all.

There was silence for 5 minutes. The citizens wiped their tears and started to leave.

"You guys were planning to meet up here, right? We're sorry..." Allegro bowed in apology.

"Don't worry, Allegro. What happened has happened, I suppose..." Rena smiled to him sadly. "Aisha..." she muttered with tears in her eyes.

All of a sudden, Allegro, Ariel, Camilla, and Luriel started laughing. They blinked at them.

"Um... Are you guys okay?" Rena asked.

"Oh my! You should've seen the looks on their faces, Aisha!" Ariel laughed.

"Eh? Aisha?" Chung blinked.

"SHE'S ALIVE?!" Elsword said in disbelief.

The statue started to crack and fall down, revealing a laughing Aisha who is in the Elemental Master outfit, just like the statue.

"I can't believe you guys fell for that! Great job, guys!" she laughed merrily.

The citizens who were actually hiding behind the trees laughed as well and said, "Your welcome!"

"This has to be the best 6 minutes of my life!" A random citizen laughed.

"Yeah!" A lady agreed.

The Elgang blinked, still unable to process that they have just been trolled by the great Aisha! **(3: #slapped)**

"So... you aren't dead?" Raven asked.

"Of course not! That statue was my skill, statue of glory!" she said, half laughing.

Rena sighed in relief. "Fiuh~ I'm just so happy that you aren't dead, Aisha..."

"Yeah... You nearly gave us a heart-attack." Chung said.

"Sorry, guys... It's just... You arrived so late that I was bored... Soo..." she said.

Then she looked at Elsword who's face was dark. **(3: You know, the comics usually made those faces when someone was nearly crying or something? :D)**

"Els?" she asked in worry of the usually loud and impolite friend.

All of a sudden, he hugged her.

"E-Eh?!"

Rena 'aww'ed them.

"Don't make jokes like that again..." he said. Aisha blushed.

"A-Alright..."

Then he let go before looking at some other place with a red face.

"_Kawaii_~" Rena said, smiling. They just blushed.

**BLEDAAAAAAAR!**

"!"

An explosion was heard nearby. The citizens went into panic.

"The enemies are coming! Get ready!" Lento yelled.

"Guys!" Elsword said. The Elgang nodded.

"Those three people are late, but we couldn't just sit here and wait while those monsters tries to destroy Feita! Let's go!" he continued.

They ran to the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the battle scene~<strong>

"Kh..!" A soldier said in pain as he held his left arm. Aisha ran to him before healing him up.

"Are you alright, mister?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah... Thank you..." he said before going into battle again.

Meanwhile, the others are fighting the demon soldiers.

"STORM BLADE!" Elsword shouted before he summoned a whole lot of weird sword things that came out of his body. (?)

"UGYAGYAGYAGYAGYA!" A lot of the enemies cried in pain before disappearing.

"GUNGNIR!" Rena shouted before shooting arrows into the air. The arrows came down and pierced through the enemies like a drill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" they disappeared.

"Nu... CLEAAAAAAAR!" Raven shouted. A nuclear bomb fell slowly from the skies and made a...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The enemies screamed before disappearing.

A large word of "CLEAR!" appeared from the smokes. (?) Raven did a peace sign. (?)

"Heaven's Fist, Sweeper." Eve said in a monotone voice and flew upwards. She raised her hand and moved it downwards as if slamming them. A large fist fell down from the skies and sweeped through the enemies.

"MOMMYYYYYYYY!" they screamed before being thrown into space. (?)

"Caladbolg!" Chung shouted before flashing lights of extreme flashiness(?) appeared. Once the very flashy lights disappeared, the enemies who were once there was gone.

"My eyeeeees!" Elsword shouted while he closed his eyes with his hands. Chung scratched his head. "He he... Gomen..." he said.

Aisha jumped up.

"METEOR SHOWER!"

**BOOM! BLEDAR! BOOM! BLEDAR! BLEDAR! BOOM! BOOM! BLEDAR! BLEDAR!**

"THE WORLD'S ENDING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Elsword freaked out. Aisha went back down and whacked him with her staff.

"OUW!"

"THAT'S MY SKILL, YOU IDIOT!"

Rena looked around and widened her eyes in shock.

"Guys..."

"What's wrong, Rena?" Raven asked as he finished his Valkryie Javelin skill.

"The enemies... they're not decreasing..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"So all this time we're fighting for nothing?!" Elsword shouted in disbelief.

Aisha gasped.

"Hey, look!" she pointed at the Dark Portal.

"What in the world..?" Raven muttered.

"They're coming from that thing! We should send them back!" Chung exclaimed.

"Eve, could you do that sweeper skill again?" Rena asked.

Eve nodded. "Heaven's fist, sweeper."

The demon soldiers were pushed back to the portal.

"Great! Let's just use skills that could push them back!" Rena exclaimed cheerfully.

"PHOENIX STRIKE!"

"Cyclone!"

"Phoenix Talon!" Once the monsters flew up, Elsword tossed them to the portal. (?)

"NUCLEAR!" Again, Raven did the same Elsword did.

"Iron Howling!" Once the monsters are stunned, Chung did the pushing combo and threw them into the portal.

"We need reinforcements!" Lento yelled.

"Tch... Where are those 3?!" Elsword said to himself in frustration.

All of a sudden, a large shadow of a monster-like being appeared from above. The Elgang froze.

"Don't tell me... More of them?!" Elsword said in disbelief.

Aisha was starting to feel exhausted from all the healing and Rena was out of mana from using too much phoenix strikes.

2 shadows jumped down from above.

**BOOOOOOM!**

They made a large crater as they reached the surface. The Elgang flinched from the noise of double "BOOM"s, which is very... MARBELOUS! (**#slapped**)

"Ouwiee... I think I hurt my ankle..." a familiar voice whined.

"I told you we should've brought a parachute..." another voice grumbled.

The large thing flew down. It seems to be a giant, red dragon that is ridden by someone.

"Who was the one who told you not to jump, huh?!" the person said to them in annoyance.

The Elgang blinked.

"Elysea, Akira, and Crisis?" Rena asked.

The weird trio (#**slapped**) looked at them.

"Oh! Long time no see!" Akira cheered. He does not have his scarf anymore. It is now replaced by a black cape with silver linings at the bottom, and his jacket now has some silver chains as added decorations. Plus, his hair is still messy and black. **(3: Of course! It won't turn pink. -w- #slapped) **His sword was sheathed at his back.

"Yo. Are you guys healthy?" Crisis asked out of nowhere. He wears a dark green cape that has a symbol of Elrios in yellow, armor kind of familiar with Lord Knight's armor, with his top like a vest in yellow with brown in the undergarment, and the long pants of yellow with knee armor of silver Infinity Sword-like armor. His hair becomes more messier because of his training. **(copied from Light's profile. Gomen, Light-san! DX)**

"Um... Elysea..? What's with the giant dragon..?" Aisha asked.

"Hm? You mean Sanavion?" Elysea asked. She now has her hair tied into a ponytail and wears a sky blue yukata with slightly seen cloud patterns. She also wears a pair of blue sandals, and her dual-katanas are sheathed at her sides.

"Sanavion? You mean that fire dragon that's way smaller than a freaking year ago?!" Elsword asked in shock.

She nodded. "I was still a Dragon Apprentice back then, so his size wasn't really his real size."

"What are you now?" Eve asked.

"Dragon Master. Akira's a Midnight Warrior. As for Crisis, I think he's... Seer Guardian..?" Elysea said, unsure.

"... Warrior Seer..." Crisis corrected, sulking. Everyone sweatdropped.

Their enemies were enraged since they forgot about them. All of a sudden, a dark Berthe was starting to come out.

"!"

The citizens panicked.

"Oh no! It's Berthe!"

"Wait, it seems different!"

"Huh?"

Then 3 people suddenly flew down from the sky near the portal.

"Area! Seal it!" A girl exclaimed.

"Got it!" Another girl replied.

A sudden blinding light made everyone close their eyes due to the fear of getting blind. (?)

"Wait a minute... I know that voice..." Crisis said.

Once the light subsided, the enemy army all disappeared. The 3 people jumped down.

"Fiuh~ That was close, ne, Jun?" The first girl said to a boy.

"Yeah." was his very short reply. (?)

"WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Raven demanded.

They stared at him.

"Who're you, old man?" they asked. Raven immediately sulked in a corner.

Rena sweatdropped. "H-Hello? I'm Rena. These are my friends~"

"Elsword." Elsword said.

"Aisha. Nice to meet you." Aisha said.

"I'm RAVEN. Not old man..." Raven muttered.

"Errr... Please ignore him. I'm Chung!" Chung introduced himself while smile-sweatdropping. (?)

"Are you a girl or boy?" The second girl asked. The Elgang paled and Chung got teary-eyed.

"Oh shoot, no-" "HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"MA POOR EARS!" Raven closed his ears, but the amazing cry of Chung the kawaii one got through the not useful barrier. (?)

"Chung, please stop." Eve said.

"*sniff* *sniff*"

"I'm Eve, the queen of nasods. Please do not ask him that question. It is illegal.(?)" she said.

"I'm Elysea." Elysea said.

"Akira here~ Nice to meet you~" Akira cheered happily.

"Crisis." Crisis said.

"What's your name?" The boy asked. Crisis facepalmed.

"My name IS Crisis." he said.

"... CRISIS?!" The second girl said in shock.

"Don't tell me that you forgot your own friend, Area..?" he asked in disbelief.

"Nope I didn't." she replied.

"Liar."

"I'M NOT."

"Liar."

"NOT."

"LIAR."

"NOT!"

"LIAR-"

"BE QUIET! YOU'RE STARTING TO BECOME LIKE ELSWORD AND AISHA!" Rena yelled in frustration. They both shut up in an instant.

"Um... I'm Aoi, this is Jun, my friend." The first girl said. She had pink hair that is tied into a twin-tail, green eyes, and wore a similar costume as Princess Mycella of the Mystic in Musashi: Samurai Legend. **(Translated from Azu-kun's profile. Please don't kill me QAQ)**

"Yo." the boy said. He had gold hair with some red colored ones, dark blue eyes, wore a blue cape/cloak/something with a red line, and has lines all over his body(?). **(translated, again.)**

"You guys want to join us?" Elsword asked.

"Join what?" Jun asked as well.

"Destroying EVERYTHING!" Raven exclaimed in a loud voice. "WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he evil laughed.

**DUAK!**

Rena kicked him.

"IDIOT!"

"UAAAAAAGH!"

"Ehem... Please excuse him... We're not going to "destroy everything", but we're going to get rid of all of these demons from Feita and protect Elrios~" Rena explained.

The new people trio sweatdropped at her bipolarness.

"Um..."

"Please? Please?" Akira and Chung made puppy-dog eyes.

Aoi and Area froze, while Jun facepalmed. "Not again..."

"We will!" They both exclaimed.

"Yaaaay~ Thank youuu~" The 2 boys cheered.

"Puppy-dog eyes duo trick... Never fails... Never fails..." Raven said proudly.

"Is that your idea?" Elysea stared at him.

"Yeah." Sweatdrop.

Lento approached them.

"Thank you for getting rid of them. However, the battle just merely started. Please rest for today. Tomorrow, we'll be infiltrating the Shrine of Dedication and Spiral Corridor to defeat Durahan and Teach the tyrant." he said.

"Hm... I could make a research from this..." Jun said. (?)

The elgang stared at him.

"What? You have a problem with that?" he glared at them.

"Uh... Nothing..?" Elsword said.

They went to a nearby inn(?).

* * *

><p><strong>~inside~<strong>

**~at the lobby~**

While Rena was still signing up, the others were talking.

"Say... Teach the tyrant has a weird name..." Elsword said.

"Yeah... Too weird..." Raven said.

"It seems like a phrase to me." Crisis commented.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Akira went pale.

_**Yes... A very bad feeling indeed... **_

* * *

><p><strong>3: CHAPTER 7, DONE! XDDDDDDDDD<strong>

**Elysea: ... Weird ending...**

**3: QAQ **

**Note: Those who could guess what the bad feeling is from, congratulations! However, there might be nothing special about it :D**

**Guess away! X3 (very easy, eh? :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading~ <strong>


	8. Feita: Durahan and Teach! :3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: I. AM. BACK! XDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: owo Wow... This is... Absurd...**

**3: QwQ WHY?**

**Elysea: Cause you updated twice a day. o.o**

**Akira: THE WORLD IS ENDING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVESSSS! QAQ **

**3: MEANIE. OWO**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

**For Azu-kun a.k.a Arch Demonic Aggressor/Blazing Dark Hades:**

**Elysea: You will never beat me. e.e**

**Akira: *sweatdrop* E-El-chan..? o.o**

**3: owo Sorry... I already wrote the info there...**

**YOUR BROTHER?! OWO**

* * *

><p><strong>For Devi Switch Reverse:<strong>

**You just noticed that? :D #bombed**

**I ALSO DID, AND I WAS THE ONE WHO WROTE THAT! XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Pretty much :3 #slapped**

**Here it is~ X3**

**BTW, just let him listen to that :D**

**IT WOULD BE AWESOMEEEEEEE! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Hey! I got another idea! X3333333333**

**Also... You play like mad... owo**

**But you used less skills it seems... QwQ**

**My brother here uses storm blade as if there is no tomorrow. owo**

**And he always got mvp... Not now though, cause the level is... owo #slapped for being OOT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On to the story~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

**~In the Shrine of Dedication~**

**~At DA BOSS!~ (#slapped)**

Crisis glared at Durahan.

"You... YOU'RE UNOHOUND(?) AREN'T YOU?! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THROWING ME ALL THE WAY TO ALTERA!" he shouted.

Unohound flinched from reading his comic book. (?)

"What?! I'm not Unohound!" It/he said. (?)

"YOU CANNOT FOOL ME!" Crisis yelled.

All of a sudden, Durahan burped. (?)

The Elgang closed their noses.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Aisha whined.

"Huaaah... Eating humans(?) is always the best, isn't it?" Durahan asked to no one in particular.

"WHAT?! YOU ATE HUMANS?!" Rena screamed. "B-But you don't even have a mouth!"

"WHO CARES? Anyways... It's your turn now!" he exclaimed before dashing to them.

"HEAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They all ran away from the shadow that appeared on the ground. However, Akira got a light bulb on top of his head.

"El-chan! What's the Durahan's weakness?" (?) he asked.

"H-Huh? Water, why?" (?)

Akira got a 10 meters tall and 5 meters wide bottle(?) full of red liquid or something (?) out of nowhere and placed in on the shadow. Then, he shouted...

"CANNON BALLLLLL!" (?)

"CANNON BALLLLLLLLL!" Durahan followed. (?)

**BRUUUUUUSH**

"EWWWWWWWWW! It's full of tomato sauce(?) now!" Rena whined.

Akira closed the lid and put a paper labeled, "**DURAHAN SAUCE! (?) DELICIOUS! Yet, DO NOT OPEN!**" on the bottle.

They all sweatdropped.

"Wait a minute, Akira! He ate people! What would happen to them?!" Areawill asked.

"Oh yeah..." Then he opened the lid again and broke the bottle with his sword.

"EWWWWWW!" Aisha and Rena whined. Eve glared at the tomato-sauce-filled floor.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Durahan coughed. Akira gave a punch at his stomach, making him or it throw up. (?) In other words, vomit. (?)

2 people came out of the Durahan's mouth. (?)

"EWWWWWWWWWWW! DISGUSTING! THIS IS DISGUSTING I SAY!" The girl screamed.

"Shuttap, Haruhi!" The other person scolded.

"Buuuut..." she whined.

The Elgang sweatdropped.

"Who in the world are you?!" Raven demanded.

"... We'll tell of course. But first... Could you get us out of here?" The boy asked.

* * *

><p><strong>~In an inn~<strong>

After they were cleaned from the vomit of Durahan, they all sat down on a sofa.

"Who are you guys?" Elsword asked.

"I'm Kazuma. This is Haruhi." The boy said.

"Hello~" The girl smiled.

Jun, who was sitting across those 2, fell down from his chair. (?)

"B-Bro-Brother?!" he asked.

**BRAK!**

"It's you, Jun?!" Kazuma asked in shock, slamming the table.

"I-I-I MISSED YOU, BRO!" He cheered before running to his brother. (?) **(3: #killed)**

Jun evaded him.

**BRUK**

"I'm not weird like you, bro! Get away from me!" he shouted.

"Geez... Meanie brother..." Kazuma said while rubbing his head.

Allegro and Lento came in.

"How are they?" Lento asked.

"We're fine, Lento-san." Haruhi said, still sweatdropping at the strange sight.

"Good. We'll be sending you to the Spiral Corridor. However, beware. None of our troops are able to defeat Teach the Tyrant." Lento said.

"On it! We'll be beating him in no time!" Elsword exclaimed before they left.

Allegro sweatdropped. "I... Don't think that they would win so easily..."

Lento nodded. "Yeah... Especially with **that**..." he said in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>~In the Spiral Corridor~<strong>

A group of soldiers ran from the place.

"We give uuup! We give uuuuup!" They screamed.

The Elgang stared at their retreating figure.

"Huh? What happened?" Chung asked.

Aoi shrugged. "I don't know."

"I have a bad feeling coming from this place..." Raven said, glaring at the spiral corridor.

Nevertheless, they went in.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the boss~<strong>

They came into a place that seems like a... classroom..?

"What the..." Elysea muttered. Teach appeared out of nowhere.

"Sit down." he/it said sternly.

"?"

"I SAID SIT DOWN!" Teach the tyrant shouted.

They all flinched and sat at random seats.

"Hmph. Good." Teach sat at the teacher's seat.

"Now, I shall be asking you questions. If you could answer them all without any wrong, I will leave. But if you could not, I won't, and you must leave. UNDERSTOOD?"

They gulped and nodded.

"Good. I will be asking you 5 questions. The first question is... What is the real name of Lewis Carroll, the author of Alice in Wonderland?" Teach asked.

"What the?! Who could answer this?!" Elsword shouted in disbelief.

Eve raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Samuel Clemens." she answered.

Teach looked surprised that someone could answer that. Fearing that they might win, he made a rule.

"Hm... Good job. However, I will now make a rule. You only need to answer 4 more questions, and there are 12 of you. So... The one who already answered could no longer answer the next questions. Understood?"

Elsword yelled, "WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"SHUTTAP! I make the rules here!" Teach glared. Elsword muttered something that can't be heard.

"The second question. Who invented the first mechanical reaper?" Teach asked.

"Cyrus McCormick!" Aisha exclaimed.

"C-Correct... The third question... What led to the invention of the Teddy Bear?"

Elysea yawned. "President Theodore Roosevelt and some men went hunting one day, but the president refused to kill a bear cub. So they made bear dolls, naming them Teddy Bears."

"Hey! I wanted to answer that!" Akira whined.

"Better luck next time, then." She replied.

Teach was getting pale. "Uh... T-The fourth question..! Who is the American General who led Operation Desert Storm?"

"General Colin Powell!" Akira exclaimed before pouting because he wanted to answer the question before.

Elsword, Raven, and Chung stared at him, completely shocked that Akira is actually a smart person. (?) Even they had no idea what Operation Desert Storm was. And to be honest, even 3 herself doesn't know what that is! She only knows the name of the general! **(#slapped)**

Teach was getting even paler. "Uh... Uh... W-What's pika?"

Silence

Teach sighed in relief. There seems to be no one who knows the answer.

"No one? Well then, you guys should all-"

"PLEASE, CHUNG! ANSWER IT!" Raven pleaded at Chung. Teach froze.

"N-No! I don't want to!" Chung whined.

"Please?" Eve said with puppy dog eyes. All of them were quite surprised that Eve knew how to make one.

Chung blushed slightly. "U-Um... O-Okay..."

He took a deeeeeeep breath...

"The pika, archaically spelled pica, is a small mammal, with short limbs, rounded ears, and no external tail. The name pika is used for any member of the Ochotonidae, a family within the order of lagomorphs, which also includes the Leporidae, rabbits and hares. One genus, Ochotona, is recognised within the family, and it includes 30 species. It is also known as the "whistling hare" due to its high-pitched alarm call when diving into its burrow. The name "pika" appears to be derived from the Tungus piika." he said quickly.

Everyone stared at him.

"You a wikipedia, bro?" Kazuma asked.

Chung sulked in a corner. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Seems that he doesn't want to be found out that he's actually quite fond of pikas." Jun said, sweatdropping.

Rena smiled as if nothing was wrong and turned to Teach.

"Now~~ What did you promise us?~" she asked.

"Eh-"

"GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" Rena yelled and kicked him up to the sky with fire in her eyes.

**BRAK!**

The ceiling broke from Teach flying up to the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

**CLING!**

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Uh... Okay? The next place is Underground Chapel, right?" Aisha asked, uncertain.

"Yep~ Let's go back for now~~~" Rena cheered.

They went back to the inn.

* * *

><p><strong>3: Chapter 8, done~~~ XDDDDDDDDDD<strong>

**Elysea: owo Weird...**

**3: :D Ohohohohohoho~~~~~By the way, I'm sorry if Kazuma or Haruhi is OOC, Azu-kun... You see... I have completely no info on who they are except that Kazuma is Jun's brother. owo  
><strong>

**Since Jun wears Ragna's clothing, I made Kazuma like Jin, soooo~~~ :D**

**Thanks for reading~ **


	9. Feita: Amethyst the Matchmaker :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: 3 made a mistake on the first question in the last chapter! The question should've been, what is Mark Twain's real name, not Lewis Carroll... Gomeeeen... QwQ<strong>

**And the answer for Lewis Carroll's real name is Charles Lutwidge Dodgson! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>3: I'm back again! XD<strong>

**Elysea: Wow. It's a miracle-**

**3: REPLIES! XD #slapped for ignoring El-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies: <strong>

**For Devi Switch Reverse: **

**YEAH! You can't guess 3's brain! XDDDDDDD *victory dance* #slapped**

**By the way... Ma RS has no magic necklace too... **

***pats head(?)* I feel your pain... those trio giant harpies canceled my skill when I used it! OAO**

**And it was blizzard shower too..! QAQ *sulks***

**OAO DID YOU READ MY MIND?! #slapped **

**Nah... Just joking... Almost, though :D**

* * *

><p><strong>For Light15XV:<strong>

**WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA- *PUNCHED* OAO *flies***

**OUWWWW! CRISIS, YOU'RE EVIL! QAQ**

**WATCH OUT... e.e**

* * *

><p><strong>For Sky Blue Vengeance:<strong>

**T^T I already updated, Azu-nii-chan...**

**Oh well... KAZUMA SHALL BE OOC FOR THE REST OF THE STORY! :DDDDDDD #slapped**

* * *

><p><strong>For Celetrial:<strong>

**Arigatouuuu~ X33333333333333333333**

**REALLY? QwQ *touched***

* * *

><p><strong>On to the story~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No one'sAuthor's POV**

**~Back to the inn~**

Allegro and Lento stared at their return in shock.

"Y-You guys... You WON?!" Lento asked, shocked.

"Ng? Yeah. Quite easily." Elsword replied, stretching from being in the seat for quite a long (?) time.

"Now the next place to go is the Underground Chapel, right?" he asked.

"Errr... Yes." Allegro said.

"LET'S GOOOOOO!" he shouted, pulling Aisha along.

Aisha was half-flying. (?)

"H-HEY! LET GO OF ME!" she yelled.

The Elgang sweatdropped before following.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Underground Chapel~<strong>

Aisha was hiding behind Elsword the entire time.

"I-I hate this place..! Let's just hurry up!" Aisha said, clearly scared.

"You're not the only one who's scared, Aisha." Akira said, still worried of the now-scared Elysea who is walking beside him.

Elysea had tears in her eyes due to being scared. "Ko-_Kowai_..."

It pained him to actually see her like this. Akira held her hand, trying to comfort her, which worked a bit.

"Even Chung's scared." Eve said with her usual-straight face. Beside her is an uncomfortable Chung who kept looking left and right.

"C'mon... Are you guys scaredy-cats to be afraid of such a thing as- THIS?!" Raven suddenly jumped a foot into the air when he saw the boss, Amethyst.

Aisha and Elysea screamed in fear. "K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"E-El-chan!" Akira exclaimed and hugged her, trying to calm her down.

"Aisha, calm down!" Elsword said, kneeling down because Aisha was now sitting at the floor.

"How dare you scare our friends!" Jun shouted.

"_**Calm down. We're having a contest you see**_." Amethyst explained.

"Eh?" All of the Elgang, who were not extremely scared (Aisha and Elysea), and not trying to calm the scared ones down (Elsword and Akira) said.

"_**Yes. Now... Good luck**_" Amethyst said before pressing a button.

"Eh?" The floor they stepped on opened, and they all-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!/KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-fell down.

* * *

><p><strong>~with Elsword&amp;Aisha~<strong>

"Ouch!" Elsword exclaimed when he fell down to the floor.

"Ugh... Hey, Aisha, you alright?" he asked the in-fear Elemental Master.

"Do you think I am?! I'm not!" she shouted back with tears in her eyes.

Elsword looked at her with a somewhat... sympathetic look and comforted her.

After she calmed down a bit, he said, "Say, let's get out of this place."

Aisha nodded and stood up, following him from behind.

On the way they met some monsters that were trying to scare them, but failed because Elsword beat them all. Aisha was still scared, however, so their plan didn't fail.

* * *

><p><strong>~with Rena&amp;Raven~<strong>

"You are NOT. A MAN! Trying to scare people, mainly girls?! WHERE IS YOUR MANLINESS?! WHERE?! WHERE?!" (?) Raven yelled randomly while choking some monsters they met on the way.

Rena could only sweatdrop with a smile on her face as they walked along~

* * *

><p><strong>~with Eve&amp;Chung~<strong>

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chung's cries echoed along the halls.

Eve summoned Oberon and sent all the monsters to the hospital (?) to check if they have a brain. (?)

"-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chung's cries are still loud as ever, even when there are no more monsters left since they were all sent to the hospital by yours truly. (?)

Eve sighed. "Chung, please stop." "-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"-Chung-" "-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- ..."

Everything around them went silent.

Chung still had tears in his eyes, but his face had a slight pink color on it. Why? Simple...

Eve had kissed him.

Isn't that cute?

A few seconds later, they broke off.

Chung wiped his tears away. "Eve..?"

Eve didn't look at him and faced the opposite direction. If anyone were to look at her, however, they would notice that her face had already turned red.

"L-Let's just go..." she said.

Chung blinked once, then twice before smiling. "Ng!"

Aren't they a cute couple?~

* * *

><p><strong>~with Elysea&amp;Akira~<strong>

Elysea was already crying. Akira panicked.

"E-El-chan..." "Huwaaaaaaaa..."

"El-chan, c-calm down..." "Huwaaaaaaa..."

"El-chan-" "Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Akira was worried, incredibly worried. It wasn't everyday that his childhood friend would be like this, and when she does, he doesn't know what to do.

Then something clicked. There was one thing that he didn't try doing yet...

He hugged her. **(3: And this, people, is the reason why Akira now has a strange habit of hugging El-chan :3)**

"Eh..?" Elysea said in surprise. "Calm down, El-chan..." he said softly.

The Dragon Master was silent for a while, seemingly already calmed down. Akira was relieved at this and let go, helping her up.

"T-Thank you..." Elysea said quietly, but it was loud enough to be heard by the Midnight Warrior.

Akira just smiled and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush. "You're welcome..." he said.

IT'S TOO FYUFFY! **(3: X33333333333333333333 #slapped) **

* * *

><p><strong>~with Crisis&amp;Areawill~<strong>

"NOT A MAN I TELL YOU! NOT A MAN!" Raven kept choking monsters on the way. Crisis and Areawill, who are conveniently (or not) behind them, sweatdropped.

"Say, Crisis?"

"Yeah?"

"When do you think he'll stop his... Not a man words?"

"Hm... Until we leave this place, probably."

Rena sweatdropped for the hundredth time. '_When will this end..?'_ The three of them thought.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Aoi, Jun, Kazuma, and Haruhi~<strong>

"BROOOOO-" Kicked.

"I TOLD YOU, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Jun yelled.

"BUT, BROOOOOO!"

"STAY AWAAAAAY!"

Aoi and Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Your boyfriend's strange, Haruhi." Aoi said. Haruhi blushed.

"E-Eh?! H-He's not my boyfriend!" she replied.

"Huh? Really?" "Y-Yeah!"

What a peaceful group... (?)

* * *

><p><strong>~with Amethyst~ (?)<strong>

Amethyst looked at the situations with his orb and smiled (?) happily (?).

"_**Ah... I succeeded with some of them. No matter! It still makes me happy!**_" It said before disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>~When the Elgang reached Amethyst's place~<strong>

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE- Huh? Where did that thing go?" Elsword asked.

Everyone had a giant question mark above their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the inn~<strong>

"You're back! Great job, you guys!" Lento said with a good guy pose and shines like the sun. (?) **(Guy: DYNAMIC ENTRY!/3: #hit OAO)**

They all sweatdropped.

"Great job? But... That thing just disappeared all of a sudden!" Aoi said.

"Read this..." Allegro gave them a letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear, Elgang<strong>

**I'm sorry for disappearing all of a sudden, however, I'm happy! That's why I decided to go home. (?)**

**Why am I happy you ask? Easy... Because...**

**I SUCCEEDED IN PLAYING MATCHMAKER! **

**Hohohohohohohoho~**

**From, **

**Amethyst**

* * *

><p>The ones with some romance moment froze while gaping when they read the letter.<p>

"We don't understand what the letter means... Do you-" Allegro was interrupted by a yell.

"AMETHYST YOU CRAZY THING!" They yelled.

Meanwhile, Amethyst is just "Hoho" ing everything.

* * *

><p><strong>3: Done~ Next chapter is Underground Garden~<strong>

**Elysea: =w= Weird chapter...**

**3: Really? QwQ**

**Nah... I don't really care...**

**By the way... 3 FINISHED THIS AT MIDNIGHT! OAO **

**Thanks for reading~**


	10. Feita: The Weird Plant Trio! :D

**Disclaimer: 3 does not own Elsword!**

**3: I'm back~ :3**

**All: WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU?! e.e**

**3: OAO GOMEN! DON'T KILL MEEEEEE! *runs***

**Ehem... Now, 3 shall give the reviews a reply~ :3**

**Replies~**

* * *

><p><strong>For Nephilim's Heartbeat:<strong>

**OAO Really?! #slapped XwX**

* * *

><p><strong>For Devi Switch Reverse:<strong>

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *laughing like no tomorrow***

**That review is freaking funny! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**The trio plant... Let's see how they'll turn out in this chapter, eh? :3**

**Errr... Bout that... 3 has a ton of characters, soooo~ :3**

**And when 3 gets online with EM, I usually go henir :3**

* * *

><p><strong>For Light15XV:<strong>

**OAO EH?! I DID?!**

**:3 **

**:3 **

**:3 **

**:3 **

**:3 **

**:3 **

**:3 (I wonder what these faces mean... Hmmmmmmm... :3 #slapped XwX)**

* * *

><p><strong>On to the Story~ :3 (Elysea: STOP USING THAT FACE ALREADY! e.e3: Gomeeeeen! QAQ)**

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Underground Garden~<strong>

The Elgang all wore the oxygen masks due to the high level of poison which could turn you into a 2 year old. (?)

"So, we need to beat up 3 plant overlords because they what? Puked all over town?" (?) Aisha asked.

"Seems so." Elysea replied.

"Tch. Where in the world are those 3 freaky plants?!" Crisis shouted and kicked a stone.

DUAK!

"HEY!" (?) A jubigee yelled and threw the rock back to Crisis. (?)

DUAK!

"OUCH! You..." Crisis glared at the jubigee.

"STOP IT! Why're you getting angry at the plant?!" Rena scolded. "Fineeee..." he whined. (?)

Suddenly, they heard a cry.

"OEEEEEEE! OEEEEEEEEE!" (?)

"What in the world was that?!" Elsword shouted.

"How should we know?!" Aisha responded.

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU!"

"YOU'RE NOT ASKING ANYONE, SO I ANSWERED!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN NEED TO FREAKING ANSWER!"

"OH, SO YOU'RE TALKING TO YOURSELF? OR IS IT YOUR IMAGINARY FRIEND, PINKY THE PONY?!" (?)

Chung went wide-eyed.

"WHAAAAAT?! ELS! YOU HAVE A PINK PONY AS AN IMAGINARY FRIEND?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" (?)

"W-WHAT?! I HAVE NO IMAGINARY FRIEND!"

"LIES! YOU TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR IMAGINARY FRIEND 2 WEEKS AGO!

"I'M NOT LYING! I HAVE NO PINK PONY AS AN IMAGINARY FRIEND!"

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS TALKING BOUT MY IMAGINARY FRIEND?"

"WHAT?! RAVEN?! IT'S YOUR IMAGINARY FRIEND?!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A HAPPY CHILDHOOD, DO YOU?"

"SHUTTAP!" Rena yelled in frustration.

A cute-faced giant plant thingy appeared in front of them and yelled, "SILENCE!"

"Sorryyyyy..." The quartet apologized, bowing their heads.

"Because of your noisiness(?), Neiji(?) woke up!" The plant overlord scolded.

"What? Neiji?" Aoi sweatdropped.

"Doesn't that sound like..." Haruhi started. "Neji?" Kazuma finished.

"What's with all the ruckus, Liee?" Another plant overlord came. 'Liee?' they all thought and sweatdropped.

"Teneten! You're here!" The other one said. 'Teneten?' they sweatdropped again.

"Our older brother went into a fit when he woke up." The second one said.

"Stupid bro... going into a fit of rage everytime he wakes up and keeps destroying things..." The first one muttered.

"Going into a fit means he has YOUTH!" Proxy rolled and jumped up, doing a good guy pose. (?)

'What the..?' they all sweatdropped the third time.

"Is it just me or are they copying Naruto?" Jun asked. "They did." Everyone replied.

Elsword silently walked towards them. "Eh? Elsword?" Aisha said.

"Fire Rune!" He put a fire rune in between the weird plant overlords.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Another plant overlord appeared and got burnt up. (?)

"There you are! SWORD FIRE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The plant overlord got burnt into crisp. (?)

"NEIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The plant overlords and Proxy yelled.

"NO! PLANT OVERLORD NO.1 DIED!" Plant overlord no. 2 panicked. (?)

"DON'T PANIC, PLANT OVERLORD NO. 3! WE'LL GET REVENGE ON NEIJI!"

"HEY! I'M NO. 2!"

"NO! I'M NO. 2!"

The Elgang sweatdropped.

"So all we need to do is to burn them up, right?" Aisha asked to no one in particular.

"Here goes... BLAZE STEP!"

Plant overlord no. 2 died.

"NOOOO! PLANT OVERLORD NO. 3!"

"I'M NO. 2!" The plant overlord yelled before dying.

"How could you guys kill such a cute thing?!" Areawill, Aoi, Haruhi, and Elysea shouted.

"_**Dieeee...**_" The last plant overlord said, turning into a monster.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!" Areawill, Aoi, and Haruhi yelled.

"Huh? What happened?" Elysea, who's face is covered by Akira's hand since she hates (or fears) scary things, asked.

"Nothing~" Akira said innocently. "?"

He mouthed a 'finish-it-off' and the others began to go to killing mode. (?)

The plant overlord gulped (?) when it saw an evil glint in their eyes.

"_**Sayounaraa~**_" The girls said in a sing-sang voice.

"METEOR SHOWER!"

"PHOENIX STRIKE!"

"NUCLEAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"SONIC WAVE!"

"PANDEMONIUM FEAR!"

"DARKNESS CRUSHER!"

"JINX SABER!"

The others were too lazy and stabbed the plant overlord till it died. (3: There's no OC info in your profile, Azu-nii-chan! OAO)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The last plant overlord died.

"Finally..." Chung sighed in relief while he sat on his Destroyer, which probably needs to change its name into portable seat. (?)

"Um... What's going on?" Elysea asked, her eyes still being covered. Akira finally uncovered her eyes, letting her to see again.

Elysea blinked. "?"

* * *

><p><strong>~At the inn~<strong>

"Thank you... Now all that's left is to beat the culprit of all these, Berthe." Allegro said.

"Berthe... Prepare to die!" Elsword yelled while he looked at the Altar of Dedication.

A laugh which came from the Altar of Dedication was heard throughout Feita.

"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>3: Fiuh~ Done~ :3<strong>

**Elysea: Um... I think this chapter... Sucks...**

**3: T^T I blame school... Cause I need to wake up early, I rushed this... So it's not as funny... T^T Sorry for the short chapter guys... I'll try to update the next chapter as fast as I could! :D**

**I hope it could be updated tomorrow though... Yosh! 3 shall do her best! :D**

**Alright! Next is Altar of Dedication! Where Berthe would get beat up! :D**

**Thanks for reading~ X3**


	11. Feita: Dramatic Chaos XDDD

**Disclaimer: 3 doesn't own Elsword!**

**3: I'm back! Sorry for updating so late... QwQ**

_**GOMENASAI, MINNAAAA**_**! T^T**

**Elysea: Just shut up and continue! e.e**

**3: QwQ**

**Here's a long chapter to make up for it! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies~<strong>

**For Devi Switch Reverse:**

**XDDDDDDDDDD *laughing like to tomorrow***

**Raven: WAI U SO CRUEL TO MEEEEEE? *cries***

**3: Oooopsieeee... Forgot Cuttyshark... owo' Or was it Cuttysark? Dunno~ #slapped XwX**

**Don't worry, in exchange, Cuttysark/Cuttyshark will appear in this chapter! :D ... With Berthe! :D**

**Here's the next chapter~ :3**

* * *

><p><strong>For Azure Arpeggio:<strong>

**Okay, Azu-nii-chaaan~ :3**

**... Wait, so does that mean that Kazuma and Haruhi aren't going to fight?! OAO**

* * *

><p><strong>On to the story~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Altar of Dedication~ (when Elsword yelled at the chapter earlier)<strong>

"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Uhuk! Uhuk! Ugh... That was a bad evil laugh..." Berthe growled while reading a book entitled, "How to do an evil laugh". (?)

"Here, have a glass of water." Cuttysark/Cuttyshark said, handing him a glass. (?) "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>~The next day~<strong>

**~At the entrance of Altar of Dedication~**

"Berthe... We're coming to beat you up!" Elsword yelled again. Aisha whacked him with her staff.

"Ouch!"

"Stop yelling at nothing, baka!"

"I was yelling at Berthe!"

"Well, he can't hear you, so you're simply yelling at nobody!"

"HE CAN!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"HE COULDN'T HEAR YOU, RIGHT?"

"YES- WAIT, NO!"

Aisha laughed at her succession of tricking Elsword. Elsword muttered something unheard.

Rena shook her head and sighed at the duo. "Seriously, you two..."

* * *

><p><strong>~Inside the Altar of Dedication~<strong>

"Nee, we're at the Altar of Dedication, right?" Akira asked, tilting his head in confusion when he looked at the place. "Yeah, we are." Crisis answered.

"Soooo... What's with the stage?" Akira questioned, staring at the giant stage with all kinds of props on it.

"... I'm having second thoughts as well..." Jun said, sweatdropping.

Suddenly, the lights turned off, causing a blackout.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aisha, Chung, and Elysea yelled in surprise.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS PLACE?" Elsword yelled.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Chung asked, shouting.

Light appeared at the middle of the stage, revealing Berthe, who is sitting on a chair, in a business man outfit. (?)

"I've been expecting you..." he said, turning his chair around. (?)

"WHAT IN THE WORLD, BERTHE?!" Elsword yelled again.

"Stop. Screaming isn't elegant(?) nor graceful.(?)" Berthe said with authority. (?)

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Hm... You guys are here to drive me out of Feita, aren't you?" he asked. They nodded in the dark, but since Berthe has cat-like(?) eyes, he could see them. "Then I challenge you to a drama competition!" he announced.

"A WHAT NOW?!" Elsword, Jun, Kazuma, and Crisis yelled in disbelief.

"A drama. And we will have an MC and judge." Berthe said again. 2 other lights showed Cuttyshark/Cuttysark on the stage holding a microphone (?), and... 3?!

"3?!" They all screamed in shock.

"Hello guuuysss~" 3 cheered, waving at them.

3 had expected a "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, BAKAAUTHOR?!" coming from El-chan, but then again... she's also scared of the dark, sooooooo.

"3-san? What are you doing here?" Akira asked, surprised.

"Weeellll, I'm bored, so yeah!" 3 exclaimed with this face: :D

"Oh! I'm supposed to group you guys!" she remembered. Everyone anime-fell. "WHATTTT?"

"No whats!(?) Here's the drama teams!" 3 cheered, holding a large paper with everyone's names in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Group 1: <strong>

**- Elsword **

**- Raven**

**- Akira **

**- Jun**

**- Kazuma **

**- Rena **

**- Areawill**

**.**

**Group 2: **

**- Aisha **

**- Eve **

**-Chung**

**- Elysea **

**- Aoi**

**- Haruhi**

**- Crisis**

.

* * *

><p>"Now go and practice your dramas!" 3 cheered, clapping her hands twice.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~with Group 1~<strong>

"Aww... El-chan and I got separated..." Akira whined.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Jun muttered, staring at his group members.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL SHOW MY MANLINESS!" Raven laughed an evil laugh before Rena shot another arrow at him. "OUW!"

Berthe stared at Raven before he sulked in a corner. (?) "Argh..! Why could that Raven guy do a better evil laugh than me?!"(?)

"Cause he's a born villain.(?)" Chrome(?), 3's OC who was just passing by, said before going into a portal.

.

.

.

.

Okayyyy? Back to story!

"Sooo... What drama are we going to perform?" Areawill asked.

"I RECOMMEND THIS!" Raven threw a paper written with something at Jun's face. An anime vein appeared on his head.

"Let's see..." Akira pulled the paper off of Jun before he could get even angry. "Cool! Nice idea, Raven-san!" Akira cheered happily. "Huh, what?!"

The others looked at the paper.

"Hmmmm... I thought you were stupid, but this is actually a good idea." Elsword complimented. "I'M NOT STUPID! I'M MANLY!" "Manly your face." Kazuma snickered.

... Wait for it...

"YOU GAY!" Raven yelled.

"I'M NOT GAY, GAY!" Kazuma retorted angrily.

"YOU'RE GAY, GAY!"

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I'M NOT GAY!"

"LIES!"

"WHAT LIES? I SPEAK THE TRUTH!"

"GAYS SPEAK LIES! YOU'RE GAY, SO YOU LIED!"

"WHAT KIND OF LOGIC DO YOU FRICKIN HAVE?!"

"A LOGIC ABOUT GAYS!"(?)

"WHAT THE CAT(?) IS WITH THAT LOGIC?!"

"NOT YOUR BUSINESS, GAY!"

"AGAIN, I'M NOT GAYYYYYYY!"

"STOP THIS GAY TALK NOWWWW!" Rena yelled in frustration.

Group 2, Berthe, and Cuttysark/Cuttyshark stared at them, sweatdropping.

"Uh... Sorry about them, guys!" Akira said awkwardly, scratching his head.

* * *

><p><strong>~with Group 2~<strong>

Haruhi was sweatdropping over what happened. "Kazuma... What happened to you?" she asked quietly to herself, facepalming in madness. Aoi patted her head. "There, there..."

"I'm glad I'm not in their group..." Crisis said to Chung, who nodded. "I feel sorry for Akira..." Chung said.

"I'm pretty curious on what drama they'll do, though..." Aisha told them. "I bet it's going to turn stupid." Elysea said with confidence. Eve nodded in agreement.

"Hey, guys! Let's do this drama, pleaseeeee?" Chung begged them using his puppy eyes. "Okay..." "YAY!"

After 1 hour of practice, the lights turned off again, causing the trio (you know who they are) to flinch before the 2 of them went to hug the nearest person, who conveniently are Elsword and Akira.

**"Let's start the show, shall we?"** Cuttysark/Cuttyshark said to the mike before doing a pose. (?) **"Group 1, please go to the stageeeee!" **he exclaimed loudly.

"Ummm..." Elsword and Akira became confused on what they should do. Recognizing the voice, Aisha and Elysea jumped back, blushing, but due to the darkness, no one saw their faces.

"S-Sorry..." Aisha muttered.

"..." Elysea could only blush.

All of Group 1's members were now on the stage.

**"Group 1 will perform a drama called... A **_**MANLY **_**Man's Tale(?)!" **Cuttysark/Cuttyshark announced.

Group 2 and 3 almost died of laughter, except the blushing duo. "What's up with that title?" Crisis asked, dying of laughter.

"IT WASN'T MY IDEA! " Areawill yelled, embarrassed.

"IT'S RAVEN'S!" Akira continued. "WE ALL KNOW!" Group 2 exclaimed back.

"SHUTTAP! YOU GUYS DO NOT KNOW THE BEAUTY(?) OF BEING A MAN!" Raven yelled back. Group 2 and 3 only laughed louder.

"M-My stomach..!" Haruhi said, laughing.

"Ummm... To start off... We have Kazuma as the narrator, Raven as the "man",-" Group 2 and 3 laughed again. "-Akira as the mysterious boy in the park, Elsword as the police, Jun as the mysterious boy in the park's mysterious friend(?), Areawill as the witch, and me as the older sister!" Rena finished with a smile.

Everyone went to their assigned place. Let the drama... begin...

**(Since it's a drama, it shall be in dialogue mode :D Things that are out of the drama's real plot won't be in dialogue mode :3)**

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE 1<strong>

Kazuma (Narrator): _Once upon a time, there lived a "man" *_puts sarcasm on "man"*_ named Venar. He was known as a very "manly" man. One day, her older sister, Aner, died(?). The news brought sadness to "manly" Venar's heart._

Rena was on the floor with an apple(?) in her hand.

Raven: NOOOOO! OLDER SIS! WHO DID THIS TO YOU? *crying*

Rena: T-T-T-The... w-w-witch... *acts dead* (?)

Raven: SIIIIIIISSSSSSS!

"What's up with Rena's role?! It's too easy!" Crisis said, an anime-vein popping out of his head. Rena gave a peace sign as she still acted dead on the stage. (?)

Areawill: *walks up to Rena* Hohoho! I finally had my revenge! That idiot girl ate the obviously poisonous apple I gave her!

'_Snow White..?_' Group 2 thought, sweatdropping.

Raven: You..! YOU EVIL OLD LADY!(?) YOU KILLED MA PRECIOUS OLDER SISTER! *points a blade(?) at her*

Areawill twitched. '_Old lady?! Why that old man..._' she thought as her hands formed into a fist.

_'Uh oh, Area's angry_.' Crisis thought. "The old man will fly out of the stage in 3... 2...-"

PUNCH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"-1."

Raven face-planted the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>~After returning to the stage~<strong>

**~Back to drama~**

**SCENE 2**

Kazuma: _Months later, Venar the "man" still couldn't accept his sister's death._

Raven: WAI MUST FATE BE THIS CRUEEELLLLLL? *cries at a nearby tree* (?)

Akira: *approached Raven cheerfully* Nice day, isn't it-

Raven: IT'S NOT A NICE DAY, STUPID KID!

Akira: Woaah, calm dowwwwn!

Jun: *walks towards them* Yeah. Calm down, old man.

Raven: I'M A REAL MAN! NOT AN OLD MAN!

Jun: I doubt that. *snickers*

Raven: WHY YOU, KID...

'_Woaaah! Raven-san is really good in acting!' _Akira thought, impressed.

Akira: By the way, what are you doing here, um... What's your name again?

Raven: IT'S VENAR! DON'T FORGET THE NAME OF THE MOST MANLY GUY IN THE GALAXY!

Kazuma snickered. "As if."

"SHUTTAP YOU FAILURE OF A NARRATOR!" Raven yelled.

Akira: Okay..? Soooo... What were you doing?

Raven: It's something that I, the most manly guy in the galaxy, do everyday of course!

Jun: Really? What?

Raven: I WAS CRYING FOR MY BELOVED SISTER! WHAT ELSE DO YOU THINK IT WAS?

Jun: *snickers* Everyday?

Raven: A MAN COULD CRY! NO ONE SAID THAT THEY COULDN'T!

Jun: I didn't actually say that you can't.

Raven: SHUTTAP YOU IMBECILE OF A GAY! (?)

An anime vein popped on top of Jun's head. "You..."

Again, Raven flew out of the stage.

**TAKE 200! (?)**

Akira: Well then, Mr... Venar was it? We got a package for you from... somebody! (?)

Raven: REALLY? WHERE?

Jun: ... *throws it straight to his face*

Raven: OUW! *takes it off his face* What's this?

Jun: Apparently it's a bucket full of things to get rid of the witch. It comes with a free letter too. (?)

Raven: *read the letter out loud*

* * *

><p>Letter:<p>

**YO, VENAR MY BUDDY! (?) I'M SOMEONE YOU WON'T EVER FIND OUT IN THIS DRAMA! (?)**

**THIS BUCKET HERE IS FULL OF THINGS YOU SHOULD THROW AT THE WITCH! (?)**

**ONE OF THEM IS GOING TO BEAT THE WITCH FOR GOOD, BUT YOU MUST THROW THEM ONE BY ONE TO FIND OUT WHICH. CUZ, I FORGOT. (?)**

**GOOD LUCK! **

**-SOMEBODY UNIMPORTANT (?)**

* * *

><p>Everyone sweatdropped.<p>

Raven: ... I HAVE TO THROW ALL THESE?! *stares at the 2 meters high bucket full on random stuff*

Akira: Yep! *innocent face*

Jun: Now, bye.

Duo: *left*

Raven: Well, that was RANDOM.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 3<strong>

Kazuma: _Venar went to the police station to ask for directions and met a police named Eo._

Raven: *walks to the police station* YO, POLICEMAN GUY! (?)

Elsword: My name's Eo, and what?

Raven: DO YOU KNOW WHERE I COULD FIND THE WITCH?

Elsword: *mutters* This man is crazy! A witch?

Elsword: Well, yeah!

Raven: WHERE?

Elsword: Go straight from here, turn right, then go right again, and finally go left.

Raven: THANKS, DUDE! *runs*

**A FEW MINUTES LATEEEER**

Raven: *returns to the police station* WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR BRAIN, MAN? I ASKED WHERE THE WITCH IS, NOT THE HOSPITAL!

Elsword: I think your brain needs a check-up. Soooo...

Raven: Pffft! Policemen these days... FINE! I'LL GO FIND HER BY MYSELF! *left*

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE 4<strong>

Kazuma: _Venar walked into the forest, searching for the witch. After a while, he found a small cabin in the deepest part of the forest._

Raven: AT LAST! I SHALL NOW HAVE MY REVENGE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Nee, Haru-chan, who do you think the villain in this story is?" Aoi asked.

"Um... At first I thought it was Areawill, but then I'm kinda doubting it..." Haruhi replied.

Areawill: *appears* We meet again, uh... Gary?

Raven: VENAR!

Areawill: Nevar?

Raven: VENAAARRRR!

Areawill: Arr?

Raven: I SAID VENARRRR!

Areawil: Aisadvenarrrrrr?

Raven: FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, VENAR!

Areawill: Nah, I'll just go with Gary.

Raven: YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

The audience and even those who aren't in the scene right now are laughing their heads off.

Raven: *gets something from the bucket* TASTE MY FLOWER(?) OF FURY! *throws a flower at her*

Areawill: *repels it*

Raven: Ugh... THEN TASTE MY CUTTYSHARK/SARK OF RAGE!

"Wait, what?!" Cuttyshark/Cuttysark said in shock before being thrown by Raven.

Areawill: *guards it and repels it away*

"Ouw!"

Raven: You hard-headed little... TASTE MY TEDDY BEAR OF IDIOCY! *throws at teddy bear at her*

Areawill: *catches it and hugs it* Awwww! Kawaiii!

Raven: *getting annoyed* TASTE MY SWARM OF CATS(?) OF CHAOS! *lets go of the cats inside a giant cage*

"MEOW!"

"Meow!"

"MEOOOWWW!

"Meow..."

"MEOWWWWW!"

"Pikachu!" (?)

"WHAT IS A PIKACHU DOING HEREEE?" Everyone yelled except group 1.

The glitter army traps the kittens inside another cage.

**After throwing more random stuff**

Kazuma: _Venar threw more things at the ghost, but soon the bucket became empty. The witch doesn't even show any signs of getting tired._

'Not getting tired your brain!' Areawill thought in annoyance.

Areawill: Finished already, Gary?

Raven: *clenches fist* My name's VENAR! And I'm not done yet, witch! I HAVE MY LAST RESORT!

Group 1 except Raven became confused.

"Eh? But shouldn't Raven or Venar die at the end?" Akira asked.

"Plot twist!" Rena cheered.

Raven: Here I go..!

Everyone waited on what will happen next...

Raven: TAKE THIS! CRISIS OF VICTORY!

"WAIT, WHAT-" Crisis got thrown by Raven and...

Chu~

.

.

.

.

DUAK!

"I see stars..." Raven said with swirly eyes.

"W-WHY DID YOU THROW ME AT HER, RAVEN?!" Crisis yelled angrily, blushing. Areawill hid behind the stage, blushing as well.

"I was just playing matchmaker!" He tried to defend, earning another punch.

The others sweatdropped as the trio walked down the stage, well... Areawill's staying away from Crisis though.

Kazuma: _Uh... And so, the witch lost and Venar finally got his revenge. The End!_

"... That was pretty random." Elysea commented.

"And the result of the drama?" Berthe asked 3 who is still laughing out loud.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA-... Oh, what? Um... Oh, yeah! The score, right?" 3 cheered.

"From 1 to 10, the score is 11!" 3 cheered again.

"WHAAATTTTT?"

"Wait, this is 3 we're talking about. So more the random, the better." Aisha pointed out. "You're right." Aoi agreed.

"Group 2, your turn's up!" Berthe told them. "Okay!"

Group 2 went up to the stage.

"**Group 2 will perform a drama named... Kitty Café!**" Cuttyshark/Cuttysark announced.

"Pffft! Now I feel sorry for Crisis and Chung!" Jun laughed.

"This drama is your wife's idea, Jun." Elysea told him, causing him to shut up in an instant.

"Wait... They're married?!" The Elgang asked. "Yep." Elysea replied.

"We have Aisha as the purple kitten maid, me as the red kitten maid, Haruhi as the guest and mayor, Elysea as the yellow kitten maid, Eve as the pink kitten maid, Chung as the blue kitten butler, and Crisis as the light brown kitten butler." Aoi announced.

"Ugh... Do we really have to do this..?" Elysea asked, whining in her yellow maid costume and white, kitten ears headband after exiting the dressing room.

"It seems so..." Aisha said in her purple maid costume and white kitten ears headband.

"I think these costumes are cute, though!" Aoi cheered, wearing a red maid costume and light pink kitten ears headband.

Haruhi sighed in relief. "I'm glad my role isn't a maid..." She was just wearing a simple white-colored jacket with a hoodie and dark brown skirt.

"..." Eve wore a pink maid costume and cream kitten ears headband.

"Um... Is this how you wear it?" Chung questioned, wearing a dark blue butler outfit and cream kitten ears headband.

"... Let's just get this over with, THEN GET RID OF THESE ANNOYING OUTFITS!" Crisis yelled in frustration, wearing a dark brown butler costume and chocolate kitten ears headband.

Elsword, Akira, Jun, and Areawill blushed when they saw them.

After more grumbling, cheering, and whining they went to their places.

BEGIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 1 ~The Kitchen~<strong>

Crisis: CHUN, ARE YOU DONE WITH THE ORANGE JUICE YET?

Chung: NOT YET.

Crisis: WHAT?! 15 MINUTES ALREADY PASSED, AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED MAKING EVEN A GLASS?!

Chung: WELL, I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT IT WAS COFFEE(?) SO I MADE ONE! BUT THEN SINCE YOU SAID EARLIER THAT IT WAS ORANGE JUICE, I HAD TO REMAKE IT AGAIN!

Crisis: WHAT?! SO YOU'RE JUST STARTING TO MAKE AN ORANGE JUICE?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

Chung: BEAR WITH IT, BUDDY.

Aoi: *knocks* CRI, CHUN, WE NEED 2 SHORTCAKES FOR TABLE 15!

Crisis: FINE. *goes to make shortcakes*

A few minutes later...

Crisis: OH, MAN! WE'RE OUT OF ICING!

Chung: WHAT?! I'LL GO BUY IT!

Crisis: NO. YOU STAY HERE, I'LL GO BUY IT. *left*

A few minutes later...

Crisis: *came back* I'm back- WAIT, WHAT IN THE WORLD, CHUN?! WHY ARE YOU JUST STARING AT THE TABLE?! WHAT ABOUT THE ORANGE JUICE?!

Chung: Well, you told me to stay here, sooooo...

Crisis: YOU IDIOT! GO AND FINISH THE ORANGE JUICE!

Chung: OKAY.

Akira was laughing in the audience's seat. "Poor, Chung!" he laughed.

"He's an idiot, that's for sure!" Elsword laughed as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 2 ~Serving the customers~<strong>

Elysea: Ai, we need chocolate chip cookies for table 15.

Aoi: On it! *went to the kitchen*

Sounds like glass breaking are heard throughout the café.

Crisis: YOU IDIOT! GO AND REMAKE THE ORANGE JUICE AGAIN!

Chung: Sorrrrrryyyyy!

Haruhi: *sweatdropping and laughing* Haha. What a lively atmosphere!

Eve: Really? *sipping tea at a nearby table*

Aoi: Eva! Don't just drink tea! Help us serve the customers!

Eve: No. I don't like working.

Aoi: THEN WHY ARE YOU EVEN WORKING HERE? *facepalming*

Crisis: CHUN! THIS ISN'T ORANGE JUICE!

Chung: IT'S ORANGE!

Crisis: NOPE IT'S NOT. THE COLOR IS, BUT THAT'S MANGO YOU IDIOOOOT!

Chung: IT IS?

Haruhi: *double sweatdrop* Um... I think I'll just leave. Thank you..? *leaves money at the table and left*

Elysea: Cri, what about the shortcake?

Crisis: ... I FORGOT! *ran to the oven and pulls out a burnt cake* SHOOT! I HAVE TO REMAKE THIS AGAIN! AND NOW WE'RE OUT OF FLOUR! *left*

After he came back...

Crisis: ARGH! IT'S NOT FLOUR! HOW COULD I ACTUALLY MISTAKE FLOUR WITH EGGS?! *left again after facepalming himself*

The audience sweatdropped.

"Uh... They do know that Haruhi already left, don't they..?" Rena asked.

"Maybe not..." Areawill replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 3 ~Closing of the Café~<strong>

Haruhi (already in a noble outfit): Ehem... I hearby say that this café shall be closed due to some... obvious reasons...

The café members: EHHHHH?

Aoi: WHY?

Chung: YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED TASTING OUR FOOD YET.

Crisis: YEAH. WHAT HE SAID.

Haruhi: Is it even edible?

Chung: YES. TRY IT! *gives her a cupcake*

Haruhi: Hm... It looks pretty good... *takes a bite*

.

.

.

.

.

Haruhi: *fainted*

Elysea: What's wrong?!

Aoi: Mayor, are you awake?!

Crisis: Nope. She fainted.

Chung: Wait a sec... *observes the cupcake*

Chung: Oopsie... I accidentally put ash(?) instead of flour... Since it was covered with cream, I didn't know...

.

.

.

.

.

Group 2 ex. Chung: CHUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!

END

* * *

><p>Silence<p>

Nah, 3 was laughing her head off in her seat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA!" she laughed louuudly.

"I give you guys 10 for that epic drama!" she laughed.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We have won the drama competition!" Raven laughed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Berthe screamed.

"Kekekeke..." Somebody appeared behind Berthe. "So... What about the bet we had earlier, hm?" he asked.

Berthe gulped. "OKAY, OKAY! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME YOUR GUINEA PIG! I'LL LEAVE!" he yelled in fear before scrambling away with Cuttyshark/Cuttysark.

"KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The strange person laughed. "RUN AWAY, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Another person appeared behind him and hit him on his head with a spear.

"OUW! WHAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH YOU, CLUMSY?!" he asked in pain as he held his head.

"The problem is your brain! I TOLD YOU TO STOP BEING A PSYCHO, DIDN'T I?" The girl yelled back.

"What I do is not your business!" he yelled.

"Well... IT'S MY BUSINESS NOW!"

All of them except these 2 random people sweadropped.

"Who are you guys?" Rena asked, sweatdropping.

The girl turned to her. "Oops! I'm sorry... My name's Ara! This weirdo here is Add!" she introduced, smiling.

Rena smiled back. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rena. They're my friends, Elsword, Aisha, Raven, Eve, Chung, Elysea, Akira, Crisis, Areawill, Jun, Aoi, Haruhi, and Kazuma!"

"Well, not nice to meet you too." Add snickered, earning another hit by the spear. "Ouw!"

"By the way, what are you guys doing here?" Aisha asked.

"Let's see... I was just walking around and met this guy experimenting on a monster that was called... Teach the Tyrant." Ara, the Sakra Devanam, explained.

"Tch. And at that time I was almost finished experimenting, and she let Teach go away!" Add, the Lunatic Psyker, said in annoyance.

"I couldn't bear seeing it in pain!" Ara argued.

"Then don't look!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Kekekeke, you just knew?" Add evil laughed. "WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nice to meet ya, Add!" Akira cheered, shaking his hand.

Everyone, except Elysea and Crisis who are used to him befriending random people when they were adventuring for a year, stared at him in shock.

"Kahaha! You too, Akira wasn't it?" he asked. "Yep!"

Elsword was still staring with widened eyes. "D-Did he j-just..."

"... Did I forget to tell you that he befriends everyone, and even everything?" Elysea asked them. "..." "Well, I did now."

Akira and Add are still chatting awaay.

"So, Add, could you guys please join us?" Akira asked with puppy dog eyes. "Why not? Sounds fun..." Add replied, grinning.

"WHAAAATTTT?"

"What is he, really..?" Aisha muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>3: Just your not so average normal kid you would never see in earth. A rare creature! #slapped XwX<strong>

**Alright! The 11th chapter is done! In the next chapter, they will go to... Velder! XDDDDD**

**Crisis: FINALLY! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!**

**3: Owo Are you influenced by Raven, buddy?**

**Aaaand... I think that I once told you guys that Add and Ara won't be appearing in this story, but... CHANGE OF PLANS! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **

**BTW, the CrisisxAreawill scene is more on humor, isn't it? Owo'**

**Thanks for reading~ X3**


	12. Velder: Too much fat Unohound (?) owo'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or even some OCs in this story!**

**3: I'm back! :D **

**Fiuh~ 3 updated twice in a day... IT'S A MIRACLE! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: Finally you admitted it. =w=**

**3: Meanie! =3=**

**Replies~**

* * *

><p><strong>For Risingwind:<strong>

**I know, right? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Thank you~ :33333**

* * *

><p><strong>For Black Epidemic:<strong>

**Hello, Yui~ XDDDDDDDDD**

**I almost made his role as random person in the street actually XDDDD #slapped XwX**

**Jun: What?! **

**3: owo' G-Gomen...**

**Here's the next chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>For HakaiElementalVocaloid:<strong>

**YESH, I'M BACK! XDDDDDD**

**Thank you, EM47-san~ XDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>For Devi Switch Reverse:<strong>

**Raven, the real gay. NEW TITLE! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Raven: WHAT- #slapped x.x**

**Here's the next chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>On to the story~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~At Velder~<strong>

"Thank you for coming. We really need your help to get rid of Unohound from the Residential Area." Vanessa said.

"No problem! So... What exactly happened here..?" Rena asked.

"Demons are starting to take over Velder, we need you guys to help us take our kingdom back. However, may I ask you something..?" Vanessa questioned.

"Sure~ What is it?~" The elf replied.

"Um... Is your friend over there alright..?" she asked, pointing at the flared up Crisis who seems to be talking/shouting to himself.

"AT LAST! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he evil laughed.

The citizens in the suburbs stared at him like he's crazy.

"BLINDING LIGHT!"

"MY EYES!" Raven yelled. The others closed their eyes and covered their faces with their hands.

"DIE YOU, CHLOE IN DISGUISE!(?) BURNING STAR!"

Fire started to cover the entire area.

"Ouw! Ouw! Ouw! Ouw!" Crisis yelped in pain as he kept jumping from the fire.

Vanessa twitched. "That girl... ARIA!" she yelled.

A girl with black hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a silver dress jumped down in front of Vanessa and gulped. "Y-Yes..?"

"THIS PERSON-" she pointed at the jumping Crisis. "-IS NOT CHLOE IN DISGUISE! HE'S ONE OF THE ELGANG MEMBERS WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO COME HERE AND HELP US GET VELDER BACK!"

"Ehhhh? I-I'm sorry!" she exclaimed in panic before cancelling her skill. The fire disappeared.

"What did I do?!" Crisis yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Crisis, that's enough shouting for the day." Elysea said, sweatdropping. "You're not the boss of me!"

She glared, preparing to slap. "OKAY, OKAY!"

"Ano... How about if we go to the Residential Area and defeat Unohound first?" Ara suggested.

"UNOHOUND!" Crisis yelled again.

"Ara, why did you remind him of that?" Areawill said, sweatdropping. "Gomeeeen!"

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Residential Area~<strong>

**~With Unohound~**

The Elgang stared at Unohound.

"Uh... Are you guys sure that's Unohound..? Cause..." Aoi started.

"Isn't he a a bit too fat?!" Jun shouted, half-asking.

Unohound has become a sumo wrestler (?), sitting on a relaxing chair eating potato chip and reading a comic book. (?)

"DUDE, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN EATING?!" Raven yelled.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH EATING A LOT?!"

"EATING TOO MUCH IS NOT GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH!"

"OH, REALLY? THEN WHY AM I EVEN HEALTHIER THAN YOU?!" (?)

"YOU'RE NOT! YOU HAVE NO YOUTH!" (?)

"YOU'RE THE ONE WITH NO YOUTH!"

"SHUTTAP!" Crisis yelled.

"Huh? HEY, IT'S YOU!" Unohound shouted, pointing at Crisis.

"SHUTTAP AND DIE, UNO-" "DIE YOU, DEMON! BURNING STAR!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The Unohound instantly became slim due to the heat of the fire. (?)

"MY FAT!" (?) Unohound yelled in terror.

"YOU AGAIN?!" Crisis yelled.

Aria hid behind a pillar. (?) "S-Sorry..."

Aisha, Elysea, and Jun facepalmed.

"YOU... YOU HAVE ERASED MY PRECIOUS FAT! (?) YOU MUST PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" (?)

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID FAT, STUPID UNOHOUND! YOU HAVE TOO MUCH FAT FOR ANYONE TO CARE!" (?) Crisis yelled.

"WHAT?! I'M JUST THE NORMAL SIZE!"

"PLEASE," Crisis started, "YOU'RE 5 TIMES FATTER THAN YOU USUALLY WERE!" (?) (3: Whut? Owo)

"I'M NOT!"

"Please, just stop it! We need to defeat the Unohound, don't we?" Aria pleaded.

"Unohound is my prey! Don't you dare kill it first before me!" Crisis shouted. "S-Sorry..?"

"THINK FAST!" Akira cheered, running at Unohound. "HOME RUUUUUN!"(?) he hit the Unohound with a bat out of nowhere, sending it flying.

"TEAM UNOHOUND IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAAIIIIN!" (?) Unohound yelled.

**CLING**

.

.

.

.

"AKIRA!" Crisis yelled. "He he~"

Crisis sulked in a corner. Areawill patted his back. "There, there..."

"Poor Crisis..." Chung said.

"Revenge is baaad... Ice cream is justice!" (?) Raven yelled randomly.

On the way back, the Warrior Seer beat all the monsters in their way to vent out his anger.

* * *

><p><strong>~Back to Suburbs of Velder~<strong>

"Great job, everyone, but... Uh... Is that Unohound that was sent flying..?" Vanessa asked.

Everyone glanced at Akira who just scratched his head, grinning sheepishly. The female knight sweatdropped.

"Okay... You guys should rest for today. Tomorrow, your enemy would be Chloe." she said.

The Elgang nodded before resting inside an inn.

* * *

><p><strong>3: Done~ Sorry if the chapter's not that funny... QwQ<strong>

**Cuz... 3 doesn't really know the plot for this chapter, soooo. owo'**

**And no offense for fat people! DX 3 just doesn't have any ideas... QwQ**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
